Une si jolie rencontre!
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: Et si Tony et Ziva s'étaient avoués leur amour dés le premier regard? Spécial TIVA! Un spécial mini TATE dans le chapitre 15 !
1. Je t'aime mais comment te le dire?

Cela faisait, maintenant, trois mois que Kate était décédée. En effet, elle avait été victime d'une balle chemisée tirée par un sniper répondant au nom de Ari. Toute l'équipe était revenu à leur tain-train quotidien difficilement. Mais comme on dit, la vie continue et il faut bien s'occuper l'esprit. Cependant l'ombre de Kate régnait dans les locaux du NCIS. Tony remettait tout le monde dans la bonne direction mais qu'en est-il pour lui? Comment avait-il vécu cette disparition? En effet, notre belle italien semblait très proche de la jeune femme, la taquinait, la considérait comme une sœur et par dessus tout adorait embêter McGee avec elle. C'était indéniable: Kate est irremplaçable et laissera un vide pendant longtemps.

Une directrice, très séduisante, venait d'intégrer le NCIS et semblait bien connaître Gibbs pour avoir longtemps fait équipe avec lui. Avec cette nouvelle directrice, on remarque l'apparition d'un nouveau poste, en tant qu'officier de liaison du mossad, représenté par la personne de Ziva qui n'est autre que la fille du directeur du Mossad. D'ailleurs, cette charmante demoiselle ne laisse pas Tony indifférent. Ziva et Tony devinrent de plus en plus complice, au fur et à mesure des enquêtes.

Un an venait de s'écouler, Tony rentra dans son appartement, éreinté suite à une enquête plus qu'éprouvante et s'affala sur son divan. Il n'eut même pas le courage de se faire un bon repas chaud. A peine eut-il fermer les yeux, qu'on frappa à la porte. Qui voulait le voir? Ce ne pouvait-être ses meilleurs amis, puisque l'un travaillait pour l'ICE et que l'autre était resté en Italie. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta là, sans bouger, espérant que son visiteur abandonnerait. Loin de là. Notre bel italien se leva, d'un pas nonchalant, ouvrit la porte et resta bouche bée face à son interlocutrice.

**« Salut Tony. Il y a eut un dégât des eaux dans mon appartement et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'héberger pendant quelques jours? **

**- Salut Ziva. **Eut quelques secondes de réflexions. Je** vais pas te laisser à la rue. Entre.**

Ziva fut surprise de découvrir un appartement bien rangé, propre. Tony n'est peut-être pas aussi gamin qu'il le laisse supposer. Tony lui fit visiter l'appartement.

**- Merci. C'est sympa chez toi.**

**- Je te montre ta chambre. Si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est par ici. Je vais préparer la chambre.**

**- Je veux bien.»**

Ziva lui sourit et resta immobile quelques instants en croisant son regard puis entra dans la salle de bain. Tony, quand à lui, prépara la chambre d'ami et prit son courage à deux mains afin de préparer un bon repas: des spaghetti bolognaise. La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain en humant le parfum provenant de la cuisine. La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien dans une ambiance mélangé de fou rires, d'anecdotes sur leur passé respectif. Ils paraissaient, tellement complices, avaient réussit à s'amadouer, à se confier l'un à l'autre, un peu comme deux âmes-sœurs qui se rencontrent. C'était un de ces moments suspendus, magique que l'on ne veut arrêter pour rien au monde. Tellement, nos deux complices se trouvaient bien, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'heure tardive (environ une heure du matin) et revinrent à la réalité, assez brutalement, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Ainsi, Tony et Ziva allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre respective.

Le lendemain matin vers 8h30

Tony était levé depuis une heure, avait prit son petit déjeuner et même préparer celui de Ziva en espérant que cela allait lui plaire. Le beau gosse italien eut même l'idée d'apporter le petit dej au lit. Ainsi, il pénétra dans la chambre, posa le plateau sur la petite table de chevet, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença par caresser, tout doucement, les cheveux de sa partenaire. Celle-ci se mit à remuer mais n'ouvra pas les yeux pour autant. A ce moment, Tony se pencha, au dessus de son visage, et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant:

**« Il faut se réveiller ma belle. Le petit dej est prêt.**

- Après quelques étirements, Ziva ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son partenaire. **Il est quelle heure? Je suis tombée comme une malle**

- Tony se mit à rire. **Tu veut dire comme une masse. Il est 8h passées et faut se dépêcher sinon, on risque d'être en retard.**

- Le regarde droit dans les yeux. **Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour le petit dej?**

Sans le lâcher du regard, elle remonta une de ses bretelles de sa chemise de nuit.

- Soutena le regard. **Café et croissant. Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux me sacrifier.**

- Éclate de rire. **Je ne vais te laisser ce plaisir. **Attrape le plateau et dévore les croissants et le café.

**- Bon, tant pis. J'aurais essayé.»**

Durant quelques minutes, ils restèrent un moment, sans bouger, ni parler, juste à se regarder voire même à se dévorer des yeux. Les deux visages s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et finirent par se rencontrer. Ce fut un baiser tendre, passionné et interminable. Tony et Ziva reprirent leur esprit, se levèrent et allèrent se préparer afin de se rendre au NCIS sans dire un mot. Trop perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.


	2. Quand le destin s'en mêle

Bureau du NCIS

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Tony et Ziva qui se tenaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre. Avant même qu'ils puissent s'installer à leur bureau respectif, Gibbs les interpella et leur demanda de les suivre. Seul hic, McGee se trouvait être absent et introuvable puisque ne répondant pas à son portable ni même à son téléphone fixe. Troublant quand même. Bon, ne s'attardonspas trop sur lui mais revenons à nos deux protagonistes. Ceux-ci évitèrent de se parler le plus possible même si c'était évident qu'ils aient des sentiments l'un envers l'autres. Tony se sentait coupable d'aimer Ziva car elle était la remplaçante de Kate et que si celle-ci n'était pas morte, il n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré Ziva. Durant toute la journée, le playboy y réfléchit et parvient, enfin, à sa conclusion:

Certes Ziva remplaçait Kate mais il aurait pû la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances et cela n'aurait rien eut avoir avec Kate. Puis, il ne pouvait rester longtemps à ignorer et refouler ses sentiments. Ensuite, il se dit que si Kate avait trouvé l'amour avec son remplaçant,il aurait aimé qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Alors, faut se lancer de temps en temps. Tony et Ziva rentrèrent chacun avec leur voiture respective jusqu'à l'appartement de Tony.

Chez Tony

Nos deux complices cuisinèrent ensemble. Au début, tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que Ziva aggrippa le pot de chocolat liquide et aspergea Tony. Celui-ci répliqua en lui envoyant de la farine. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à agir comme des enfants, en plein milieu d'une bataille de nourriture. Ils paraissaient heureux et cela leur permettait d'évacuer tout le stress dû à leur métier d'agent de terrain. Au moment où Ziva voulait asperger Tony de chantilly, elle glissa et entraina Tony dans sa chute. A ce moment précis, l'un sur l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne résistèrent en aucun cas au désir fulgurent de s'embrasser. Ils se levèrent, prirent une bonne douche et allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté.

Agitée durant la nuit, Ziva n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. En effet, la jeune femme venait de se rendre compte qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de Tony et cet aveu la destabilisait un peu. Elle a toujours eut du mal à dire ce qu'elle ressentait, à dévoiler ses véritables sentiments mais se dit que ce serait peut-être le moment d'essayer. En effet, au Mossad, on apprend à tuer, à sauver sa peau et pas à faire face aux sentiments amoureux. Ainsi, sur cet avis, la belle israelienne se leva, se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la chambre de Tony, ouvrit la porte et se glissa sous les draps.

L'italien ne bougea pas et la laissa se coller contre son torse, en esquissant un sourire. Ensuite Ziva rapprocha, de plus en plus, ses lèvres de celles de Tony jusqu'à l'embrasser. Ce baiser fût passionnel et intense. Tony recula la tête, regarda sa collègue droit dans les yeux et lui rendit son baiser à son tour. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux. De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se risqua à briser le silence. Celui-ci se brisa via la sonnerie d'un portable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. On aurait cru qu'ils étaient hypnotisés. La sonnerie du portable s'arreta puis reprit de plus belle. Cela devait être urgent. Quand même, qui pouvait bien les déranger à 4h30 du matin. Tony se décida à détacher son regard de celui de sa partenaire, non sans difficultés et décrocha. Le portable afficha Gibbs sur l'écran. Le fait de l'avoir fait attendre ne va pas faciliter les choses. Gibbs risquerait de se trouver contrarié. Le boulot appelle et mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre. Les deux agents ont une bonne excuse pour laisser de côté leur sentiments amoureux, quelque peu désorientés. Le travail n'attend pas et la journée promet d'être longue. Les deux agents s'habillèrent en vitesse et fonçèrent au NCIS.


	3. Une p'tite cupidon tombée du ciel

Au NCIS

Chloé n'avait pas école aujourd'hui et pour cause, on était mercredi. Ce fameux jour de repos que l'on passait généralement en famille ou à exercer une activité sportive. Aujourd'hui, pas de séance de sport pour la demoiselle. Cependant, sa maman pouvait dire adieu à son jour de repos. L'hôpital n'attend pas et les médecins avaient besoin de service. Elisa, la maman de cette adorable petite fille décida de la laisser à son frère. Enfin à son demi-frère. Ne chipotons pas sur les mots. Celui-ci semblait occupé et ne répondait pas à ses appels. Elle finit quand même par emmener Chloé là-bas. Cela sera sûrement mieux qu'à l'hôpital.

Un peu de précision sur les personnages: Chloé Dinozzo a 6 ans et adore me mêler des histoires de coeur de mon tonton adoré. Celui-ci n'est autre que Tony qui n'est autre que le petit demi-frère de sa maman. Elle ne connait pas son papa. Elle est d'ailleurs très complice avec ce dernier. Quand au choix de l'élue de son coeur, il faudra d'abord qu'elle lui plaise. Ce qui n'est pas gagné. (Elle est très difficile et elle n'a pas finie d'en faire baver à Tony )Mise à part ce petit aspect, elle est une petite fille très douée à l'école, très piplette, bout en train, très curieuse et en avance sur son âge.

D'un tempérament chipie et quelque peu gaffeuse, cette adorable petite fille adore embêter son tonton adoré. Très sérieuse à l'école, piplette et prend un malin plaisir à taquiner ses petits camarades de classe mais ne se fait pas remarquer par la maitresse. Digne héréditaire de son tonton. Chloé se trouve être très rigolotte et très caline aussi, surtout avec son tonton Tony qu'elle surnomme « doudou» très affectueusement. Chloé se révèle être spontannée et être une très grande gourmande.

A vos risques et périls si vous lui confiez un secret! Cette fillette ne sait pas garder un secret très longtemps et finit par le révêler, pas toujours de la meilleure façon qu'il soit ni dans les meilleures circonstances. Son oncle en a d'ailleurs fait les frais.

_Elisa déposa donc Chloé au siège du NCIS. La petite ne risquait rien, entourée d'agents en fit un dernier bisou à sa fille et partit à son travail à toute vitesse.  
>Asssise derrière le bureau de son tonton, fouillant dans les tiroirs, dans l'ordinateur et dénicha des crayons de couleurs ainsi qu'une feuille de papier vierge. La petite fille décida alors de dessiner en attendant de voir débarquer son "doudou".<br>De temps en temps, elle levait la tête dans l'espoir de le voir mais en vain. Elle était vraiment toute seule. Non pas qu'elle est peur mais elle voulait parler. Elle en avait besoin. Soudain, Chloé réalisa qu'elle pouvait enfin connaitre les coéquipiers de Tony.  
>*Je vais enfin pouvoir connaitre ses amis. Je vais pouvoir leur parler. Je vais aussi voir s'ils sont vraiment comme mon tonton les a décrit.*<br>Suite à cette pensée, la petite fille, toute chipie, qu'elle était, eut l'idée d'en apprendre un peu pleu sur l'entourage de son adorable tonton. Posant, ses crayons, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les autres bureaux. Chloé commença par celui d'un certain Timothy McGee et trouva des choses par tellement interessantes: logiciel, enregistrements de ses thérapies, quelques photos de son entourage mais elle dénicha quelques bribes de son nouveau roman avec un certain agent Tommy. Ceci la captiva, lu, avec plein d'envie la description de l'agent Tommy et y reconnu Tony. La demoiselle laissa toutes les papiers sortis trainés un peu partout dans l'espace de travail. Ensuite, elle s'avança vers l'espace d'une certaine Ziva et fut quelque peu déçu car tous les tiroirs se trouvaient fermés à clés. Sauf un seul où elle découvrit une photo de Ziva et de Tony relatant leur tendre complicité et un autre de Tony seul.  
>* Interessant! Pourquoi garde t-elle ces photos? Que se passe t-il entre eux? Je ne suis jamais au courant des histoires d'amour de mon tonton. Enfin, peut-être qu'il ne se passe rien non plus. Faut que je me renseigne.*<br>C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se dirigea vers le dernier espace mais rien ne la captiva. Le bureau était rangé, presque vide et pas vraiment d'objets personnels. Il y avait bien un agenda mais vide. Chloé laissa l'agenda ouvert et les corbeilles de papiers en désordre puis retourna à l'espace de son tonton, beaucoup plus interessant. Ainsi, elle sortit affaires présentes dans les tiroirs, dénicha des photos de Ziva en maillot de bain. *Où il a eut ces photos? Il y a des choses qu'il ne me dit pas.* Enfin, un dernier tiroirs fermé à clé où elle ne pourrait décidément pas avoir de renseignements sur son contenu.  
>La petite fille commençait à avoir faim et leva la tête afin d'appercevoir un visage familier mais ne voyait rien du fait de l'énorme tas de paperasse déposer sur le bureau. Chloé commençait à ressentir de la fatigue: elle n'aurait pas dû se lever aussi tôt et aurait mieux fait de dormir encore un peu se matin. En plus, l'entrainement de patinage artistique avait été éprouvant. Malgré son ventre qui criait famine, elle posa sa tête dans ses bras et finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.<em>


	4. Identité dévoilée

_Dans un bar_

_Pendant ce temps, Tony et Ziva retournèrent sur le lieu du crime. Tony observa sa partenaire, tout en repensa aux circonstances de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Ziva fit de même. Ils ne pouvaient lutter contre leur sentiments. Ils semblaient attirés l'in vers l'autre comme des aimants, quoi qu'ils fassent. Seulement, la REGLE 12. Cette fameuse règle. Gibbs n'était pas obligé de savoir. Après tout, cela appartenait à leur vie privée. Les deux amants peuvent bien s'aimer en secret et voir avec le temps. Combien de temps cela va t-il durer ? On verra bien. Le petit nuage semble confortable. Autant en profiter._

_Tony et Ziva questionnèrent les habitués et actuellement témoins potentiels. En état d'ivresse ne servirait en rien à l'enquête. Aucun de leurs nombrex récits n'étaient cohérent. Les deux agents commençaient à se lasser de cette compagnie et ramenèrent des nombreuses preuves plus ou moins exploitables. Pendant que Tony allait les donner à Abby, Ziva rejoingnit McGee afin d'étudier des données informatiques._

_Au NCIS_

_L'italien rejoingnit son bureau et se demanda ce qu'il s'y passait. En effet, Ziva et McGee se se trouvaient en train de ranger l'espace et regardait en direction de son bureau. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose ou même réalisé quelque chose de spéciale. Bref, fanfaronant comme à son habitude, Tony s'approcha de Ziva par derrière et lui glissa trois petits mots délicats à l'oreilles : Je t'aime. _

_**Tony : Que se passe t-il ici ? Une tornade est passée par ici ?**_

_**Ziva : Regarde sur ton bureau, Tony et tu comprendras tout de suite.**_

_Tony contourna son bureau et afficha un grand sourire en voyant la petite fille._

_**Tony : Je ne vois pas le problème. Vous n'êtes pas en train de soupçonner cette petite fille ? **_

_**McGee : Ben, mise à part nous, il n'y a qu'elle dans la pièce.**_

_**Ziva : Tu la connais ? Je suis sure que tu la connais. Qui c'est ?**_

_**Tony : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je la connais ma petite Ziva.**_

_**Ziva : Une intuition mon petit nounours tout poilu**. Lui fit un clin d'oeil._

_**Tony : Tu me chauffes Ziva. Oui, je la connais.** La regarde dans les yeux._

_**McGee : Je crois que je suis trop dans la pièce. Si vous me cherchez, je suis à mon bureau.**_

_**Ziva:Dis-nous qui est cette adorable petit ange. **Le charme._

_**Tony : Je gagne quoi en échange ? **Se prend une claque venant de Gibbs._

_**Gibbs : Tu auras toute mon estime DiNozzo.**_

_**Tony : Aie...Toute ton estime ?**_

_**Gibbs : Oui Tony. Alors ?**_

_**Tony : Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. Cet adorable petit ange, comme tu dis Ziva se trouve être ma nièce.**_

_**Ziva : Ta nièce ? Je suis étonnée que tu es pu élever un enfant.**_

_**Tony : Ce n'est que le début, ma petite Ziva.**_

_Sa nièce émergea de son sommeil et n'osa pas dire un seul mot. Ce n'est pas son genre de perdre la parole mais l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants l'impressionnait. Ce dernier pourrait être son papy.:roll: Elle regarda autour d'elle et sauta au cou de son tonton._

_**Chloé : Tontonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**_

_Tony la réceptionna et la fit tourbillonner. Gibbs sourit avant de rejoindre le MTAC. Ziva et McGee restèrent bouche bée._


	5. Un air de famille et ce n'est pas fini

_Tony rangea le reste de la tornade avec sa nièce avant d'être appelé par Gibbs._

_**Gibbs : Tony. MTAC.**_

_**Tony : J'arrive.**_

_Tony laissa, à contre cœur sa nièce avec ses deux collègues. En effet, Tim et Ziva alla tout faire afin d'en connaître plus sur sa vie intime, par l'intémédiaire de cette petite gaffeuse. Ziva observa bien Chloé avant de se diriger vers elle et de répliquer._

_**Ziva : Tu t'appelles comment ? T'as quel âge ?**_

_**Chloé : Je m'appelle Chloé et j'ai 7 ans. Vous faites le même métier que mon tonton.**_

_**Ziva : Oui, le même métier. Comment il est avec toi ton tonton ?**_

_Chloé regarda son interlocutrice avant de répondre. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir ni pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. En même temps, la fillette avait envie de connaître le travail de son tonton et ses collègues._

_**Chloé : Il est trop gentil. Il m'a apprit à faire du vélo, du ski, du roller etc...Je l'adore. C'est mon tonton. Pourquoi tu me demande tout ça ?** Elle se dirigea vers McGee et se pencha par dessus son épaule. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux jouer moi aussi ?**_

_**Ziva : Je m'interesse à la vie de mon collègue et ami afin de le connaître un peu mieux. Tu m'as l'air très curieuse. **Ziva rit._

_McGee se retourna et afficha un sourire avant de répliquer : **Très curieuse même. C'est de famille décidément. Je cherche à localiser une personne. Je ne joue pas, Chloé.**_

_**Chloé : Pourquoi tu veux localiser quelqu'un ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? Tout le monde me dit que je suis curieuse.**_

_**McGee : Je confirme bien le lien de parenté avec Tony, Ziva. Cette personne a fait quelque qui n'est pas légale. Autrement dit qui est mal comme tu l'as dit. Je dois la retrouver pour l'interroger et lui demander pourquoi elle a fait ça.**_

_**Chloé : Et toi ? Tu fais Ziva ? **Tout en attendant la réponse, la fillette ouvrit le tiroir du bureau de McGee et cherche dans les papiers des informations. Elle n'avait pas totalement fini._

_**McGee : Ah non ! Va falloir que je surveille mes papiers même en l'abscence de Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?**_

_**Ziva : Si, j'attend des réponses. Je crois qu'elle a eut un bon professeur dans ce domaine.**_

_**Chloé : Comme ça, je peux m'occupper un peu pendant que vous travaillez. En plus, tous les autres bureaux sont fermés. Je cherche du papier pour dessiner.** La fillette leva les yeux en l'air, en espérant que l'excuse passerait._

_Ziva sourit et attrapa Chloé afin de l'assoir sur le bureau de Tony. Elle lui apporta des feuilles de papiers même si elle avait remarqué que la petite puce possédait un cahier de dessins. _

_**Ziva : Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller. Il faut toujours demander l'autorisation avant.**_

_**Chloé : Mon tonton ne m'a jamais dit ça. C'est même le contraire. Il dit que personne ne dévoile rien de personnel sur sa vie et que pour le savoir, il est nécessaire de fouiller.**_

_Ziva soupira : **Cela ne m'étonne pas.** Elle retourna à son bureau et à ses occupations. A l'instant où Tony pointa le bout de son nez dans l'open space, Ziva lui lança un regard interrogatoire et charmeur à la fois. Le bel italien sourit amusé et joua le jeu._

_**Tony : Quelque chose à me dire, ma petite Ziva ?**_

_**Ziva : Je vois que tu apprends des trucs pas très légales à ta nièce. Tu l'encourages à fouiller.**_

_Tony se mit à rire. _


	6. Travail préparatoire et piège

_Un petit sourire taquin se dessina sur le visage de Chloé en observant la relation entre Tony et Ziva. Elle décida de leur donner un petit coup de pouce comme le ferait le fameux ange doté d'un arc et d'une flèche. Profitant du fait que son tonton ne soit pas là, Chloé discuta avec Ziva. Elle voulu tout savoir sur sa relation avec Tony. La petite chipie allait jouer et décidément elle allait bien se plaire dans cette équipe de choc._

_**Chloé : Tu l'aimes bien mon tonton ? **_

_Ziva sourit : **Oui, je l'aime bien comme un ami.**_

_**Chloé : Je pense que tu l'aimes plus que comme un ami. Je vois bien comment vous vous regarder. En plus, vous gardez pleins de photos de vous deux dans vos tiroirs. Oups.** Se mit la main sur la bouche comme pour faire oublier sa gaffe._

_**Ziva : T'es trop mignonne Chloé. Peut-être que tu as raison mais chuttttttttt. C'est notre secret ? **Fit un clin d'œil à la petite fille._

_Chloé : Je gaffe tout le temps. Je ne fais pas exprès mais je vais essayer de garder le secret._

_Ziva fit un gros bisou sur la joue de Chloé et se rendit au MTAC. Après avoir bien observé, s'être bien instruit, la théorie connue sur le bout de la langue, il était grand temps de passer à la pratique. Pendant ce temps, la petite diablotine, jamais à court d'idées, prépara son plan. Elle expliqua à Ziva que Gibbs lui avait demander de la rejoindre en salle de réunion avec le reste de l'équipe.(XD)_

_McGee alla donner les indices à Abby pendant que Tony retournait à son bureau afin de lancer un avis de recherche. Chloé s'approcha, tout doucement dans le dos de son oncle et lui dit que « papy » Gibbs l'attendait en salle de réunion._

_**Tony : OK. J'y vais. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ma puce.**_

_Chloé acquiesça pour rassurer son tonton mais dés qu'il eut le dos tourné, le fillette le suivi discrètement afin de bien vérifier qu'il se rendait tout droit dans le piège. _

_Chloé : * Mon piège marche trop bien. Ils ne se sont même pas méfier. C'est trop facile. Je commence à avoir faim moi. Je vais finir ce que je comptais faire et après je m'occupe de trouver à manger. A boire aussi. Les émotions, ça creuse. Les histoires d'amours aussi. *_

_Tony venait de passer par les toilettes avant de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Chloé se cacha, donc derrière une plante verte se trouvant non loin de l'entrée des toilettes. La fillette commençait à s'impatienter. Juste au moment où elle allait désespérer, son oncle sortit et fonça vers la salle. La puce sourit et attendit qu'il rentre. Une fois la porte fermée, la petite chipie bloqua la porte en cassant un bout de bois à l'intérieur de la serrure. Elle avait vu ça dans un film. Elle ajouta une chaise derrière la porte afin d'être sure que les deux piégés ne sortiraient pas immédiatement. Ensuite, elle partit se restaurer. _

_Chloé alla fouiller dans la veste de son tonton, à la recherche d'argent. Faut bien qu'elle se débrouille vu qu'elle n'a pas d'argent de poche. Elle trouva un billet. Un beau billet. Elle se dirigea vers l'espace détente. Manque de chance, elle se trouve trop petite pour atteindre l'endroit où on introduit la monnaie dans le distributeur. Rien n'est un problème pour Chloé qui est très débrouillarde. La fillette fit glisser une chaise jusqu'au distributeur, monta dessus et choisit un paquet de chips, une barre chocolatée et un soda (dont le le contenu est de couleur noir et gazeux). Ensuite, Chloé remit la chaise en place et s'installa à une table afin de manger._


	7. Enfermés, malgré eux

_Au moment où la porte venait de se refermer, les deux agents entendirent un clic dans la serrure et un bruit sourd comme si un objet venait de taper contre la porte. D'instinct, Ziva se précipita vers l'entrée et actionna la poignée. Rien ne se produisit. _

_**Ziva : Que se passe t-il ? On dirait qu'on nous a enfermé? Pourquoi ? Qui ?**_

_**Tony : nous avons foncé tout droit dans un piège il me semble. J'ai bien une idée de qui mais j'essaie de me convaincre que non. Elle n'aurait pas osé quand même ?**_

_**Ziva : De qui tu parles ?**_

_**Tony : Une petite diablotine que j'ai en partie élevée. Dis-moi que je fabule ? **_

_**Ziva : Cela t'étonnes ? Tel nièce, tel oncle ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui réalise ce genre de farce. Elle t'as bien observé. On fait quoi maintenant ?**_

_**Tony : Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie ! Aucune idée. En même temps, on risque moins de se faire trucider par Gibbs. En plus, je préfère rester ici qu'en face d'un Gibbs décaféiné. Ça doit décoiffer.**_

_**Ziva : T'es fatiguant Tony. Bon, on va rester là sans rien faire quand même ?**_

_Tony esquissa un sourire et pencha la tête tout en croisant son regard avec celui de sa collègue : **On peut s'occuper, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? **_

_Ziva joue le même jeu que Tony : **Je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. Tu peux m'expliquer ?** Se rapproche un peu plus de Tony, tout en détachant ses cheveux._

_**Tony : Tu me chauffes là. C'est pas bien ça. Je ne vais pas résister longtemps.**_

_**Ziva : Moi ? **Se rapproche de plus en plus de Tony. **Tu voulais jouer à quoi ? **_

_Tony se mordit la lèvre : **Je crois qu'on a la même idée. Ton idée est excellente d'ailleurs.**_

_Ziva rit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Tony. Les deux agents restèrent un moment à se regarder, sans oser faire le moindre geste ni même prononcer la moindre parole. Moment 100% les yeux dans les yeux. Ziva fut la première à réagir. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son collègue adoré. Ce dernier recula la tête, sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Le baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir passionné. _

_A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un McGee au teint livide semblable à un mort vivant, immobile devant les deux tourtereaux. Il reprit ses esprits et toussota :_

_**Tim : Je comprend mieux pourquoi la porte était verrouillée.**_

_**Tony : C'est pas ce que tu crois. Ma petite nièce nous a enfermé et...**_

_**Tim : Vous en avez profitez pour flirter. **La jalousie était certes présente mais moins que les dernières fois. Serait-il plus amoureux d'Abby que de Tony ? Vous inquiétez pas je serais une tombe. _

_**Tony : On peut se parler Tim ? **_

_Ziva desserra son emprise sur Tony : **Je vais vous laisser et retourner à l'enquête avant que Gibbs nous trucide. Ne vous étripez pas.**_

_Tony attendit que Ziva soit partit avant de parler , seul à seul, avec McGee. Il fallait éclaircir les choses entre eux. Rendez-vous au chapitre 6 de « Remise en questions et déclarations enflammée »._


	8. Le jour où tout a basculé

_Tony n'est plus le même. Pas une blague. Pas une anecdote cinématographique. Il se réfugie dans le travail. Plus de slaps de la part de Gibbs. Que se passe t-il ? Le monde ne tourne plus rond ? Retrouverons-nous notre gigolo préféré dans toute sa splendeur ? Pour expliquer ce phénomène, permettez-moi de revenir quelques instants en arrière. Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis la fameuse nuit d'adieu entre Tim et Tony. Niark._

* * *

><p><em>L'hôpital battait son plein avec son lot d'urgences et de patients plus ou moins excités par l'attente interminable. La salle de jeux grouillait d'enfants en l'attente d'un diagnostique ou en l'attente d'un proche hospitalisé. Rien ne présageait ce qui allait arriver. Et pourtant... Un schizophrène en pleine de crise, débarqua armé d'une mitraillette et s'acharna sur toutes les personnes présentes sans faire de distinction. Les vitres éclataient, les personnes hurlaient, paniquaient et l'équipe soignante eut du mal à les contenir se mêlant eux aussi à la panique générale. Tout était désorganisé. Les victimes tombaient les unes après les autres sans pourvoir résister. Le forcené ne réalisait pas les dégâts qu'il causait, ne se souciait en aucun cas des vies qu'il prenait et qu'il brisait des familles. <em>

_Une balle sortit de sa mitraillette, fusa à travers toute la pièce, brisa la vitre qui séparait les urgences de la salle de jeux et vint se loger dans la poitrine d'une petite fillette. Nan ! C'est à ce moment que surgit une jeune chirurgienne pédiatrique qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à se jeter sur la petite fille avant que la balle ne l'atteigne. Malheureusement pour elle, la balle vint heurter la poitrine de la chirurgienne, la tuant sur le coup. Des éclaboussures de sang se répartirent partout dans la salle._

_Choquée la fillette ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer et éclata en sanglot à la vue de tout ce sang. Son poignet était douloureux et des maux de tête se faisait ressentir. Cependant, elle était vivante grâce à ce médecin qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. La chirurgienne n'était autre qu'Élisa et la petite blondinette était Chloé._

_Lorsque Chloé se rendit compte que sa maman se trouvait sur elle, elle la secoua afin qu'elle se réveille. Elle voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle la serra très fort comme si sa maman alla lui faire un dernier câlin. Rien. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur le visage de Chloé qui ne pu ni avait envie de les retenir. Les policiers venaient d'arriver et de venir à bout du forcené. Le calme reprit le dessus sur la panique laissant des familles brisées et de nombreux esprits choqués. Un médecin se dirigea vers la fillette, s'assura que sa collègue était bien décédée et s'occupa de la petite fille._

_**Chloé : Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Ne me laisse pas ! Réveille-toi !**_

_**Le médecin : Tu as mal quelque part ?**_

_**Chloé : Au poignet et à la tête. Elle va se réveiller ma maman ?**_

_Le médecin paru quelque peu mal à l'aise et n'osa pas avouer la vérité : **On va s'occuper d'elle mais pour le moment, on va faire une radio pour soigner ce poignet. T'es d'accord ?**_

_Pour seule réponse, la blondinette acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivi le médecin, laissant sa maman à contre cœur gisant dans une marre de sang. Le médecin laissa la fillette passer la radio avec le radiologue pendant qu'il alla prévenir la famille de la fillette. Il remarqua que la grand-mère habitait Chicago, que le grand-père ne répondait pas au téléphone, qu'il n'y avait pas de père et qu'il restait plus qu'un oncle si on restait sur la famille biologique. Le médecin appela donc Tony et lui expliqua la situation._

_Pendant ce temps au NCIS_

_Tony raccrocha son téléphone et tomba assis sur sa chaise se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Personne ne devait sortir des locaux du NCIS mais c'était un cas de force majeur. Il devait être aux côtés de sa nièce mais il devait aussi respecter les règles du NCIS s'il voulait conserver son job. Il se leva et tourna comme un lion en cage. Il devint quelque peu irritable. Ses collègues s'inquiétaient de son changement brutal de comportement. L'italien prit le risque de perdre son job et prétexta une pause pipi afin d'aller chercher sa nièce. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquera son absence._

_Tony prit son blouson et fonça, sans même se soucier des limitations de vitesses, jusqu'à l'hôpital. A peine arrivé à l'hôpital, le médecin lui expliqua un peu plus la situation et la garde provisoire de sa nièce lui fut confier le temps que le juge prenne sa décision. Chloé aperçut son tonton, courut et lui sauta dans les bras en le serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. _

_**Chloé : Tonton, elle va se réveiller maman ?**_

_Tony posa sa nièce sur le sol et s'accroupit auprès d'elle : **Non, ma puce. Elle sera toujours dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. **_

_**Chloé : Je vais devenir quoi moi ? Elle me manque.**_

_**Tony : Je sais ma puce. Tu vas rester avec moi pour le moment.**_

_Chloé sauta de joie et enlaça son tonton : **On ne se séparera pas, hein tonton ? Tu me le promets ? **_

_Tony la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tête : Oui, je te le promets. Va prendre tes affaires ! Je signe quelques papiers et on y va._

_Après s'être occupé de la partie administrative, Tony retourna au NCIS en compagnie de sa nièce. Il la déposa à son bureau ._

_**Tony : Tu restes là. Je dois finir quelque chose pour mon travail. **_

_**Chloé : D'accord tonton. Je reste là.**_

_La fillette se mit à dessiner. Pas vraiment gai ses dessins mais elle se trouvait encore en état de choc. Elle se cala dans le siège, pencha sa tête et finit par s'endormir, épuisée par tant d'émotions. Gibbs retourna quelques instants à son bureau afin de vérifier le travail de ses agents et se demanda ce que faisait la petite nièce de Tony ici sachant que personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir._


	9. Souvenirs, Souvenirs

_La petite puce dormait profondément et atteignit le pays ds songes rapidement. Un souvenir vint s'immiscer dans ses rêves. Elisa venait d'être appeler sur un cas particulier qui suscitait son expérience professionnelle au Princeton Plainsboro à New York. Elisa contacta Tony afin de lui confier la petite. Injoignable. Elle emmena Chloé avec elle en espérant que sa fille reste sage. Ce qui était moins sûre. Pas vraiment le choix. Après quelques recommandations à sa fille, Elisa la laissa dans la salle de jeux et se rendit au chevet de son patient. _

_La petite chipie, avec plus d'un tour dans son sac explora les lieux. Il faut dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet hôpital. Elle fit le tour et s'arrêta vers les bureaux afin d'y entrer. Malheureusement, certains se trouvaient fermés à clés. Un autre attira son attention : celui de la directrice. La porte était ouverte et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle y entra sans se poser de questions. L'adaptation ne fut pas longue. En une demi heure, la petite fille avait déjà trouver ses repère. Le bureau du Dr Lisa Cuddy l'intéressait beaucoup. Chloé commença par regarder dans les tiroirs et répandit leur contenus un peu partout dans la pièce. _

_Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone sonna et la fillette sursauta. Chloé attrapa le téléphone comme pour y répondre, s'emmêla les pieds dans les fils et chuta à plat ventre sur le sol. Malheureusement pour elle, au moment de sa chute, le téléphone vola à travers la fenêtre et s'écrase un étage plus bas. Prise de panique, la fillette se cacha dans le placard avant qu'un médecin n'entre dans la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque papier. _

_Le médecin en question n'était autre que le diagnosticien plus connu sous le nom de Dr House. D'abord surpris par le désordre régnant dans la pièce, House se réjouit par la suite de la situation. Cependant sa présence ici dans ce capharnaüm n'allait pas arranger l'opinion de sa directrice envers lui, encore plus avec cette vitre cassée. Alertée par le fracas du bruit de la vitre, le Dr Cuddy accouru à son bureau et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son bureau. _

_**Cuddy : Une tornade est passée par ici ? Un ouragan ? Q'avez-vous fait encore ? Que cherchez-vous ? Il y avait plus simple. Il suffisait de me demander.**_

_**House : J'étais pressé et je n'avais pas le temps. Vous n'étiez pas là. Je devais agir vite. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.** House avait aperçu la fillette et ressentit un sentiment de sympathie vis à vis de ce petit ange. Il décida de couvrir sa bêtise quitte à en payer les frais._

_Cuddy septique : **Ce n'est pas votre genre de reconnaître une faute. Vous protégez quelqu'un ?**_

_**House :Tout le monde peut changer.**_

_**Cuddy : Je vais contacter l'assurance pour les dégâts causés par la vitre cassées.. Vous avez intérêt à que tout soit ranger lorsque je reviendrais. Je vais chercher un autre téléphone. **_

_Elle sortit et laissa House seule en compagnie de la petite fille. La directrice de l'hôpital lui rappelait une certaine autre directrice mais rousse : Jennyfer Shepard. House s'agenouilla près de la petite blondinette et demanda :_

_House : Que fais-tu ici ? Où sont tes parents ? Que cherchais-tu ici ? _

_**Chloé : Je voulais visiter les lieux. Je n'ai pas fais exprès de casser la vitre. Je suis tombée et le téléphone m'a glissé des mains. J'attends que ma maman finisse de soigner les personnes malades. Pourquoi t'as dis que c'était toi qui avait fait tout ça ?**_

_**House : Il est préférable que ce soit moi. Elle me connaît bien et elle, seule peut me supporter. Je ne suis pas à une bêtise près et tout ceci n'est pas grand chose. Par contre, tu vas m'aider à ranger tout ça.** Le docteur commença à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce._

_Chloé aida à ranger : **Tu fais des bêtises toi aussi ? **_

_House sourit : **Oui , de temps en temps!Maintenant que le bureau est rangée, je vais t'emmener à la salle de jeux. **_

_**Chloé : Tu vas aller où toi ?**_

_**House : Vérifier que mon équipe travaille bien.**_

_House conduisit la petite fille à la salle de jeux et cette dernière commençait à faire semblant de jouer. Elle attendit que le docteur quitte la pièce. Pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui faisait des bêtises, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. La blondinette sortit sa tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte et afficha un immense sourire avant de suivre son nouvel ami de la journée. Elle croyait que le médecin ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle se trompait. La petite chipie se trouvait pourtant bien cacher dans un placard du bureau de House pendant qu'il examinait leur cas de patient. House arrêta son équipe pendant quelques minutes le temps d'ouvrir le placard._

_**House : Que fais-tu ici ?**_

_**Chloé : Je m'ennuie. Je peux rester avec vous ?**_

_**House : Tu pourras peut-être nous aider. Va t'installer sur une chaise.**_

_Toute l'équipe se trouvait étonné mais accueillit la petite puce avec beaucoup d' journée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Chloé a même pu, grâce à son instinct, aidé à la résolution d'un cas. Voici comment s'est déroulée la rencontre entre le célèbre Dr House et une adorable fillette qui a su l'apprivoiser. Le souvenir s'estompa. La blondinette commença à émerger de son sommeil et s'étira lentement sur la chaise de son tonton. Son ventre commençait à gargouiller. Les émotions, ça creuse. (Toujours nourrir un DiNozzo quelque soit l'âge. XD) Elle tourna la tête, aperçut Gibbs et se fit violence pour ne pas l'appeler papy. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda en voyant le sang sur son tee-shirt :_

_**Gibbs : Que t'est-il arrivée ?**_

_Chloé regarda son tee-shirt : **Il y avait des coups de feu de partout dans l'hôpital. Je jouais. La vitre a explosé et ma maman s'est jeté sur moi. Après il y avait plein de sang de partout. Ma maman ne bougeait plus...J'ai faim.**_

_Gibbs rassura la fillette et appela Ducky en tant que psychologue : **Je vais aller te chercher un sandwich. Tu vas rester avec Ducky. T'es d'accord ?**_

_**Chloé : Oui. **Regarde Ducky. **On va faire quoi maintenant ? **_

_**Ducky : On va dessiner si tu veux bien.**_

_Chloé acquiesça et commença à dessiner sur une feuille blanche. Un dessin pas très optimiste mais très enrichissant pour un psy._

_Pendant ce temps dans les toilettes des hommes, Ziva tentait par tous les moyens de rappeler à Tony sa véritable nature. Elle voulait qu'il recommence à faire le clown de service. Tony n'était plus Tony. Tout le monde le voyait. Malheureusement pour elle, Tony ne voulait rien dire et se contenta de rester silencieux avant de rejoindre l'open space. L'israélienne regretta quelque peu de s'être désigné afin de parler à Tony. Et rejoignit son collègue. La journée se déroula sans la moindre vanne, référence cinématographique de la part de l'italien et cela inquiétait de plus en plus ses collègues._

_L'enquête était bouclée et Tony descendit à la salle d'autopsie. Il s'installa dans un coin, sortit un verre de cognac et laissa ses souvenirs remonter à son esprit. Remontons 6 ans auparavant. Une jeune femme vint se présenter devant Tony afin de mieux le connaître. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire son nom, l'italien ressentit le besoin de la draguer. Quand il comprit qu'elle était sa demi-soeur, il se mit une tape derrière le crane. Elisa lui expliqua son histoire, sa vie et lui avoua qu'elle se trouvait enceinte. Elle voulait connaître son frère. Il se donna une deuxième tape derrière le crane. Une complicité s'est mise en place rapidement entre eux. _

_Elisa avait dit « S'il m'arrive quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de ma fille. » Après quelques hésitations, Tony avait répondu positivement à la demande de sa sœur même s'il n'était pas certain d'être le bon pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Une chose était sûre, il protégerait sa nièce quoi qu'il arrive. Perdue dans ses pensées, il se trouvait déconnecté de la réalité. _

_Gibbs arriva auprès de Tony : **Tony ! Ça va ?** Pas de réponse. **Tony !** Toujours rien._

_Le chef d'équipe attrapa les épaules de son agent et le força à redresser sa tête afin de le regarder en face. _

_**Gibbs : Tony ! Est-ce que ça va ?**_

_Tony levant les yeux : **Pourquoi cette question ?**_

_**Gibbs : Je ne sais pas. Je devrais m'inquiéter ?**_

_Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure : **heu...**_

_**Gibbs : Mais encore...**_

_**Tony : Ma sœur est décédée. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.**_

_**Gibbs : Une petite fille a besoin de toi. Boire ne changera rien. **_

_Tony pose son verre : **T'as raison. En plus, j'ai promis de veiller sur ma nièce.** **Tu crois que je suis capable de m'en occuper ?** Chloé débarqua et serra son tonton très fort dans ses bras. _

_**Gibbs : Tu te débrouille très bien pour le moment.** Sortit rejoindre la directrice pour un dîner. (romantique ? What else?)_

_Tony retrouve son esprit farceur : **Viens ma puce, on va faire une petite farce à Ziva et McGee.**_

_De retour à l'open space, les DiNozzo restaient tranquillement assis jusqu'au moment de l'exécution de la farce. Un lancement de confettis surgit dans tout l'open space à la surprise générale de Ziva et de McGee. Les deux collègues de l'italien sursautèrent et regardèrent Tony d'un mauvais œil. (j'ai peut-être repris une fameuse scène de la saison 8 xd)_

_**Chloé : Wahou ! C'est trop bien.**_


	10. Un air de déjà vu !

_Tony évita de rester seul en compagnie de Ziva à la suite de sa farce. On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle peut tenter. Son regard en disait long. L'agent très spécial rentra donc chez lui en compagnie de sa nièce. Après un repas pizza (eh oui ! Le réfrigérateur semblait désert.), une bonne douche, Tony envoya sa nièce au lit._

_**Chloé : Tonton, tu peux me raconter une histoire ? **_

_**Tony : C'est pas trop ma tasse de thé ce genre d'histoire. **_

_**Chloé : T'aimes quoi comme histoires ?**_

_Tony regretta d'avoir dit ça : **Oublie ce que je viens de dire. T'es trop petite. Bon tu souhaites quel livre ?**_

_Chloé haussa les épaules : Heu...Les trois petit cochons. (Attention ! On chasse les esprits tordus!XD)_

_Tony attrapa le livre et s'installa aux côtés de sa nièce qui se colla à lui : **Il était une fois trois petits cochons très rusés qui avaient l'intention de manger le loup. Pour cela, ils préparèrent un grand chaudron avec un joli feu dessous et attendirent que leur repas tombe dedans...**_

_Chloé coupa son tonton :** C'est pas ça l'histoire tonton. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.**_

_Tony esquisse un sourire : **Si tu sais que ce n'est pas véritable histoire alors cela veut dire que tu la connais. Donc, on arrête et tu dors.**_

_**Chloé fit les yeux doux : D'accord mais je peux avoir un câlin ?**_

_Tony dit un câlin à sa petite nièce, resta quelques minutes à ses côtés le temps qu'elle s'endorme, lui fit un bisou sur le front et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. Petite Chloé s'agitait dans son lit et son sommeil s'en trouvait perturbé. Plongeons quelques instants dans l'esprit de la fillette où se mêlent ses rêves. Nous nous trouvons le jour du drame. La petite tête blonde jouait tranquillement dans la salle de jeux des urgences en attendant que sa maman finisse sa journée de travail. La fusillade éclata, les patients paniquaient sans que le personnel soignant ne puisse rétablir l'ordre et la petite fille continuait son jeu sans se prêter attention à son environnement._

_La fusillade s'intensifia, une balle traversa la vitre qui la séparait du hall et fonça dans sa direction. La suite vous la connaissez. (Cf chapitre précédent) Le forcené fut arrêté par les policiers et le calme regagna l'espace en laissant quelques égratignures physiques et morales. Un chirurgien se précipita vers la salle de jeux où une marre de sang y avait trouvé domicile. Ce dernier vérifia le pouls de sa collègue et reporta son attention sur la prise en charge de la fillette. Ce médecin n'était autre que Mark Sloan, le chirurgien esthétique le plus réputé de la côte Est. _

_Chloé l'écouta avec attention et décida de le suivre et de l'embêter un peu en attendant l'arrivée de son tonton. Elle ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. C'est ainsi que lorsque Mark tenta de draguer une infirmière, la petite chipie s'était approcher de lui et avait répliquer :_

_**Chloé : On va où papa ? **Afficha un grand sourire._

_Mark, un peu paniqué s'adressa à l'infirmière : **Elle plaisante. C'est pas ma fille.** L'infirmière esquissa un sourire et s'en alla sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. **Pourquoi tu m'as appelé papa ?**_

_Chloé fit les yeux doux : **Elle est pas faite pour toi.**_

_**Mark : Ah bon ? Si tu le dis. T'as décidé de m'embêter ?**_

_Chloé levant les yeux aux ciel : **Non, pas du tout.**_

_**Mark : Suis-moi, j'ai une idée. On va embêter un autre médecin.**_

_**Chloé : Ouais ! Trop bien !**_

_Mark coacha la petite afin de lui expliquer son rôle. La petite chipie, toujours partante pour réaliser une bêtise se dirigea vers le chirurgien en question qui se trouvait en train de remplir des dossiers et s'exclama :_

_**Chloé : J'ai perdue ma peluche. Un petit lapin rose. **Regarda par dessus l'épaule du Docteur. **Tu fais quoi ?**_

_Derek leva la tête : **T'es toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ? Je remplie des dossiers. **_

_**Chloé : J'ai pas de papa et ma maman est blessée. Je peux rester avec toi ?**_

_Derek : Tu peux rester ici. Il va falloir prévenir ta maman quand même pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète._

_Chloé : Elle est déjà prévenue par le médecin qui m'a dit de venir te voir. Mit sa main devant sa bouche. **Oups.**_

_Derek sourit : **Quel médecin t'as demandé de venir ici ?**_

_**Chloé : Celui qui est derrière la porte. Il m'a dit qu'on pourrait t'embêter.**_

_**Derek : Mark ! Sors de ta cachette ! C'est malin d'utiliser une petite fille. **_

_**Mark : Merde ! Comment as-tu su ?**_

_**Derek : c'est pas très difficile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec toi ?**_

_Mark résuma la situation, sans mentionner avec des termes simples le décès d'Elisa pour ne pas affoler la petite._

_**Derek : Tu sais qui doit venir la chercher ?**_

_**Mark : Son oncle. Après je n'en sais pas plus.**_

_Chloé jouant avec un dossier : **On fait quoi maintenant ?**_

_Derek regardant la petite : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**_

_A ce moment, elle aperçut Tony et lui sauta dans les bras après une course effrénée : **Tontonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**_

_Tony la réceptionnant au vol : **Ma puce.**_

_Passons sur les détails des retrouvailles entre DiNozzo et regardons de plus près d'autres retrouvailles. Derek et Mark s'avancèrent vers la petite fille et eurent l'impression de reconnaître Tony. En effet, la mémoire leur revint et des milliers de souvenirs datant du lycée resurgir._

_Mark : Tony ! Ça fait un bail !_

_Tony : Comme tu dis Mark ! Depuis la fin du lycée. Qu'est-ce vous devenez ?_

_Derek : Neurochirurgien. Je me suis marié avec Addi et j'ai deux enfants._

_**Mark : Chirurgien ORL et esthétique. 100% libre ! J'aime embêter Derek.**_

_**Tony : ça ne m'étonne pas Mark. Je suis agent fédéral. Enzo aussi. D'ailleurs, Je vais devoir retourner bosser. J'étais pas censé m'absenter.**_

_**Mark : Faut qu'on s'organise une soirée entre pote, comme avant.**_

_**Derek : Il y a une petite différence. On a quelques années de plus.**_

_**Tony : Je vous laisse mon portable pour qu'on puisse se l'organiser cette soirée.**_

_**Mark : Ok ! Parles en à Enzo !**_

_Tony rit:**Quand tu veux Mark ! Je lui en parlerais. Lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller rejoindre le NCIS en compagnie de sa nièce.**_

_Mark regarda Derek : **Faut appeler Sam aussi !**_

_Derek soupire : **t'es désespérant !**_

_Mark : **Moi aussi, je t'aime Derek !**_

_Pendant ce temps, Ziva décida de parler à Tony sur son étrange comportement de la journée mais dans un endroit plus intime.21 H. La nuit s'était installé sur la ville de Washington. Chloé venait à peine de s'endormir après une histoire et un énorme câlin de son oncle. Tony, une bière à la main s'installa dans son canapé devant un merveilleux film lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. L'italien alla ouvrir à contre cœur et son visage s'illumina en découvrant son invité mystère._

_Tony avec un sourire plus que charmeur : **Que fais-tu là ma petite Ziva ?**_

_Ziva jouant au même jeu de séduction que son camarade : **Ravie de te retrouver Tony ! J'ai eut un dégât des eaux et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'héberger ?**_

_Tony septique : **Tu te moques de moi ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance!**_

_Pour toute réponse, La belle israélienne planta son regard dans celui de l'italien, l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement._

_**Tony:Que me vaut cette déclaration ?**_

_**Ziva : T'as pas comprit le message ?**_

_Tony, un petit sourire en coin : **Je ne crois pas. Tu peux me l'expliquer ?**_

_Ziva regarda intensément son ami : **T'es certain de ne pas avoir comprit ? Le déshabille du regard.**_

_Tony lui fit un clin d'œil:**Je ne vais pas laisser une jolie fille en détresse. Et ma réputation après ?**_

_Ziva avec les yeux pleins de malices :** Charmeur va ! On en était où la dernière fois ?**_

_**Tony : Quelle dernière fois ?**_

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur: Vous voulez connaître la suite? Va falloir attendre! Niark! <em>


	11. Une règle n12 transgressée ?

_**Ziva : Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?**_

_**Tony Je veux bien ma Ziva chérie.**_

_**Ziva : Lorsque tu m'as hébergé ! Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu déballes ta vie à tout le monde, enfin ce que tu souhaites bien raconter. En agissant comme cela, personne n'ira te questionner sur les parties les plus intimes de ta vie.**_

_**Tony : Oh ! Tu m'as démasqué ! Qui a dis que je ne racontais pas toute ma vie ?**_

_Ziva secoue la tête : **T'es désespérant ! Tu n'as jamais parlé de ta nièce et pourtant je sais que tu y est attaché.**_

_Tony lui fit un clin d'œil : **Pas faux ! T'es venue juste pour ça ?**_

_Ziva, l'œil taquin : **Pour tout t'avouer, je pensais faire une partie de strip poker avec toi !**_

_Tony la déshabilla du regard. **Tu me chauffes là !** S'approche aussi près d'elle qu'il le pouvait et lui murmure à l'oreille. **Tu portes quoi dessous ?**_

_Ziva se mordit la lèvre inférieure : Pas grand chose !_

_**Tony : Hum...Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? Si non, je ne crois pas que tu sois venue pour jouer à ce jeu ou alors tu as envie de perdre rapidement. **_

_**Ziva : Nan ! T'as qu'à vérifier ! J'aime bien quand les parties sont courtes voire très courtes ! **_

_Tony eut du mal à soutenir le regard de sa partenaire : **Tu me chauffes là !**_

_Ziva se propulsa contre le torse de Tony, l'embrassa et les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent très vite dans la chambre de Tony. (heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas allés dans celle de Chloé. XD) Après une nuit torride et mouvementée, l'air fatigué tout de même (on se demande pourquoi!:roll:), Tony fut le premier à parler :_

_Tony : On est pas bien tous les trois ?_

_Ziva : Tous les trois ?_

_Tony : Ben, toi, moi et la règle n°12._

_Ziva rit : T'es con ! En parlant de règles, on dit quoi à Gibbs ?_

_Tony : A tous les coups, il va me tuer. Je serais d'avis de ne rien lui dire même si je doute qu'il n'aille pas le deviner. _

_Ziva : On continue notre jeu du chat et de la souris au bureau alors ?_

_**Tony : Tout à fait ! Cela nous manquerait sinon.**_

_Ziva se positionna sur Tony et l'embrassa. A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une petite tête blonde apparue sans vraiment les déranger. La petite diablotine s'approcha du petit couple et s'exclama :_

_**Chloé : Tonton ! J'ai faim !**_

_Tony surpris : **Faut frapper avant d'entrer Chloé **! _

_Ziva toussote : **Faut dire que tu ne lui montre pas vraiment l'exemple !**_

_Tony sourit : **T'as pas tord ! File à la cuisine, je te suis.**_

_**Chloé : On pourra aller à la patinoire aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Tony : Non !**_

_Chloé fit les yeux du chat potté pour amadouer son tonton : **S'il te plaît tonton !**_

_**Ziva : L'élève a dépassé le maître !**_

_**Tony : Chut Ziva ! Bon, Ok, on va aller patiner !**_

_Chloé sauta de joie et dévora son petit déjeuner. Ziva taquina Tony sur sa superbe autorité envers une petite fille._


	12. Les fêtes de fin d'année !

_La neige pointe le bout de son nez ! La température extérieur baisse et le froid s'installe ! Les enfants ont envoyé leur liste de cadeaux ! Les parents voient leur compte en banque se vider ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Noël va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez et les magasins se chauffent les mains ! Après avoir réussit à convaincre son tonton de ne pas annuler sa fête d'anniversaire, la petite blondinette fit un travail de longue durée sur Tony afin d'avoir un sapin et de décorer l'appartement. Il est dur en affaire et ne craque pas si facilement._

_**Chloé : Tonton, on peut avoir un sapin de noël ? **_

_**Tony : Non, Chloé!**_

_Chloé toute triste : Mais il va faire comment le père Noël s'il n'y a pas de sapin ? En plus, on est obligé d'avoir un sapin sinon c'est pas Noël._

_**Tony : Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. T'essaye de me culpabiliser ! **_

_Chloé avec le regard du chat Potté : **Je t'aime mon tonton.**_

_Tony resta sans voix et soupira : **Ok ! On va aller en choisir un !**_

_Chloé sauta de joie : **Youpiiiiiiiii ! C'est partit alors !**_

_L'agent italien et sa nièce partirent à la recherche du sapin idéal. Pendant une heure, ils tournèrent autour de l'enclos à sapins véritables (autrement dit qui sentent bons) : certains se trouvaient tordus, d'autres pas assez touffus, d'autres ressemblaient plus à une boule qu'à un sapin. La fillette se décida sur un sapin de 2m, avec une belle forme digne des contes de Noël et très touffus. Il fut donc emballé et expédié sur le toit de la voiture de Tony. Il ne rentrait pas à l'intérieur et allait risquer de mettre des épines partout. Deuxièmement, il fallait trouver de nouvelles décorations. En effet, les anciennes étaient toutes usées et cassées pour la majorité._

_Tony voulait faire plaisir à sa nièce avant tout et si le fait d'avoir un sapin et un appartement décoré pouvait y contribuer alors il se devait de faire l'effort. L'agent très spécial DiNozzo avait déjà commandé les cadeaux par internet, très pratique quand on aime pas faire les boutiques ou qu'on a pas le temps. Il n'avait toujours pas prévenu son père de l'existence de Chloé et se demandait quelle était la meilleure façon de lui annoncer sachant que les discussions n'étaient pas leur tasse de thé. Les autres grands-parents de la petite avaient envoyé leur cadeaux par la poste car ils habitaient trop loin pour être présent à Noël et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Tony._

_Tony avait cédé à un autre caprice de la fillette, celui de porter, comme elle, le bonnet rouge de l'occasion du moment pendant la visite des chalets de Noël. L'agent venait même à regretter d'avoir céder encore une fois mais que voulez-vous ? Il aime trop cette gosse et se retrouve un peu en elle. Chloé le mène par le bout du nez. Les achats réalisés, passons à la décorations et à l'installation des girllandes électriques sur le balcon.. Tony brancha l'éclairage extérieur et celui glissé dans le sapin afin de laisser sa nièce y accrocher les boules et autres décorations._

_**Chloé : On a oublié de mettre des sucres d'orge et des chocolats dedans.**_

_Tony tendit une boite avec ces friandises à la petite fille qui les attrapa en affichant un immense sourire et en prononçant un **« Merci »**_

_**Chloé : Voilà ! Maintenant, on est prêt pour la visite du père Noël ! Il est magnifique ce sapin. **_

_**Tony : C'est vrai que ce sapin est superbe.**_

_**Chloé : Tu vois que j'ai bien fait d'insister pour avoir un sapin tonton.**_

_Tony secoua sa tête et rit. Ensuite, il accrocha un grand père Noël à la fenêtre de la chambre de sa nièce. La nuit venait de tomber. L'agent lu une histoire à Chloé, lui fit un énorme câlin et la laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée afin d'aller rejoindre Ziva. Les jours s'enchaînèrent. Tony et Ziva continuaient leur jeu au bureau afin de ne pas provoquer de soupçons des autres membres de l'équipe sur leurs véritables sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Le réveillon approchait à grand pas autant que l'excitation de la fillette grandissait. Ducky avait invité toute l'équipe afin de célébrer cette fête dignement et avait donc prit sa journée pour préparer le repas. _

_Le soir, une fois préparée, Ziva sortit avec la petite afin que Tony installe les cadeaux sous le sapin de sorte à ce qu'elle les découvre en rentrant après la soirée de chez Ducky. Pendant ce temps, Gibbs et sa fille étaient prêt pour cette soirée et embarquèrent en direction de la maison de Ducky.._

_(Je m'explique pour ceux et celles qui me diront « mais c'est pas possible, Kelly est morte il y a longtemps » Eh ben nan ! J'ai pas voulu et une fic est faite pour changer deux ou trois trucs si on en a envie. On est pas obligé de coller à la série. Au moment où l'homme a tiré en direction de Kelly, cette dernière a eut un réflexe et s'est couché par terre puis a rampé jusqu'à un placard afin de s'y mettre à l'abri. Elle a reçu une balle dans la jambe mais est resté en vie à la grande joie de son père.)_

_Chloé avait, semble t-il, bien hérité des gênes DiNozziens concernant leur penchant pour la gourmandise et nourriture autant grasse que sucré. En effet, l'arrivée de la petite blondinette donna le ton de la soirée. A peine avait-elle vu le buffet apéritif qu'elle se rua dessus telle une goinfre qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis une semaine ou seulement quelques heures pour un DiNozzien pur et dur. Tout le monde la regarda amusé et même Gibbs se risqua à esquisser un sourire. Tony, quand à lui, se fit violence afin de ne pas répéter les mêmes agissements que sa nièce concernant la dégustation, du moins l'ingération des ces mets délicieux._

_**Abby : Elle est infatigable ta nièce !**_

_**McGee : Comme son oncle ! La ressemblance est troublante !**_

_**Tony : ça va le bleu !**_

_Levant une coupe de champagne afin de porter un toast, Ducky fit un discours qui se transforma très vite en un monologue très très long et fut coupé par un Gibbs pressé de passer à la suite. Chloé avait choisit, non une coupe de champagne en raison de son âge, mais une boisson noire pétillante tout droit venue des Etats-unis sans caféine. (elle a assez d'énergie comme ça, on va pas en rajouter.) La soirée se déroula sans encombre et toute la petite troupe s'amusa comme n'importe qu'elle famille. Le moment du dessert fut assez marrant à regarder. _

_En effet, Ducky apporta une gigantesque bûche pâtissière au chocolat qu'il posa sur la table._

_**Ducky : Qui veut de la bûche ?**_

_Pour seule réponse, la petite chipie attrapa la bûche et la posa devant elle. Ensuite, elle regarda les autres bouche bée devant son action._

_**Chloé : Je crois qu'il en faudrait d'autre. Ces autres personnes ont faim.**_

_Tony retira la la bûche : **Chloé ! Faut partager !**_

_Chloé, un peu déçue : **Mais elle est au chocolat ! J'en veux un grand bout alors !**_

_Vient le temps de partir, Chloé monta dans la voiture, s'attacha et finit par s'endormir. Tony la porta jusqu'au lit de la petite fillette et alla rejoindre Ziva dans sa chambre. Rien de telle qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil avec la personne qui a capturé votre cœur. La blondinette se réveilla doucement, se leva et alla voir dans le salon, plus exactement au pied du sapin. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise en contemplant l'amas de cadeau, rien que pour elle. Chloé sauta de joie et se précipita pour aller réveiller son tonton en ouvrant la porte sans ménagement :_

_**Chloé : TONTON ! TONTON ! Réveille-toi ! C'est Noël ! C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux !**_

_Tony venait à peine d'émerger de son sommeil : **Chloé ! Va les ouvrir toute seule !**_

_**Chloé : Il faut que tu sois là aussi ! **Elle croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement._

_Tony sourit : **Ok ! Je te suis !**_

_Chloé tira son oncle par la main afin d'être sure qu'il la suive jusqu'au salon. Ensuite elle se rua sur les cadeaux. Les cadeaux défaits, il fallait tester les nouveaux jeux, les monter pour certains et la journée promettait de se trouver charger._

_La journée défila à une vitesse et il était temps de faire ses valises afin de partir au ski et de fêter la nouvelle année entre amis. Les sacs pleins, le coffre plein à craquer, la petite sur son siège, Tony et Ziva embarquèrent en direction d'Aspen.. L'italien retrouva son ami d'enfance qui lorgnait sur Ziva et ses amis du lycée avec lesquels il partageait un grand chalet pour ses vacances/retrouvailles. L'amitié, c'est sacré !_

_Les forfaits et les ski en poche, la bande d'ami sur rua sur les pistes sans prendre la peine de déballer leurs affaires. Les pistes s'enchaînaient. Les gamelles aussi. Les fourires par la suite. L'ambiance se trouvait au sommet. Vient le tour des lancement de défis. Un jour parmi la semaine, les défis fusèrent, note ment entre Tony, Enzo et Josh et une bonne partie de rigolade pour l'ensemble de la clique. En effet, un pari est resté gravé dans les mémoires : Il s'agissait de faire la course sur la piste la plus noire qui existait sur la station. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la descente ne se fit pas sans gamelles. Heureusement, pas de blessures, juste des bleus et quelques courbatures. Enzo se lança donc le premier, fier et roulant des mécaniques et chuta deux secondes après le début de la piste. Il eut quelque peu du mal à s'arrêter et débarroula un bon quart de la piste sur le côté. Les deux autres prirent la suite. Rien de bien glorieux ni de sexy. Sauf si le fait de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde pouvait rendre sexy. J'en doute. Les trois gagnèrent un pari mais celui annoncer : celui de se trouver ridicule. En même temps, il n'y avait rien à gagner._

_Un autre pari : faire le plus beau saut avec le tremplin. Sauter, ça c'est pas très compliqué. Le problème reste l'atterrissage. Et là, vous avez de tout ! Sauf de la classe ! Un coup réception sur les fesses, un coup perte d'un ski, un coup réception la tête dans une bute de neige, un coup réception à plat ventre et j'en passe. Des situations plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Leur orgueil en avait prit un coup Cependant, aucun des trois ne sortaient du lot. _

_Les soirées étaient plus amusantes les unes que les autres. Tout d'abord en présence des enfants. Jeux de société et Wii. Le jeu de twister dégénéra très vite et le groupe se concentra plus sur des parties de Mario Party en équipe. Les enfants contre les adultes. Je vous jure que cela aurait valu le coup d'être une petite souris. En effet, voir Tony essayant de faire grimper son personnage sur une feuille ou de le faire ramer dans un bateau était à mourir de rire. Scène magnifique. Malheureusement pour les adultes, mêmes avec toutes leurs bonnes volontés se firent ridiculiser par les enfants. _

_Les fêtes de fins d'années se terminent et il est temps de rentrer. Les amis se quittèrent avec la ferme intention de reprogrammer ce genre de vacances._


	13. Un grand bordel !

_Chapitre 13 : Un grand bordel !_

_Pour l'avancement de l'histoire (pour éviter les banalités aussi XD), nous allons réaliser une ellipse de trois années. Attendez, je vous vois venir ! Je vais vous résumer la situation !_

_1 ère année (équivalent saison 4)_

_Depuis le décès d'Elisa, Tony avait obtenu la garde de sa nièce car il était le parrain en plus d'être l'oncle et qu'il n'y avait pas de père. Du moins, ce dernier ne s'était pas manifesté. De plus, Tony avait même adopté la petite Chloé, trop attachée à cette petite puce pour l'abandonner. Eh oui ! Notre agent très spéciale avait bien muri et n'avait plus peur de devenir père un jour. Quand je vous disais que la fillette arrangeait toutes les situations, je ne disais pas que des bêtises. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des responsabilités qu'il avait arrêter pour autant de faire ses petites plaisanteries à son bleu préféré ni ses autres collègues, ni même relater tout son savoir sur le cinéma._

_De plus, son idylle avec la belle Ziva continuait toujours de durer sans qu'aucun membre de l'équipe ne s'en aperçoive officiellement pour la personne de Gibbs. Ce dernier sait tout, voit tout et entend tout malgré son âge avancé. Quand à McGee et Abby, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus mais ne franchissent pas l'étape supérieure. Dommage ! Un si joli couple !_

_2 ème année (équivalent saison 5)_

_L'année suivante se déroula sans réelle encombre, mis à part quelques enquêtes plus ou moins difficile à élucider. Cependant, l'obstination de la directrice pour un célèbre trafiquant d'armes dit « la grenouille » fragilisa l'ambiance générale de l'équipe. En effet, Ziva exprima sa jalousie compte tenu de la mission sous couverture de Tony : celle de séduire la fille du trafiquant afin d'approcher le père. Rien ne se passa entre Jeanne et Tony. Ce n'était que purement professionnelle et Tony était très amoureux de Ziva. Cela n'a pas empêcher de belles disputes entre les deux tourtereaux débordant sur leur lieu de travail à la grande stupéfaction de toute l'équipe. Bref, René Benoît est retrouvé mort. L'équipe de choc est suspectée de meurtre. L'affaire est bouclée. Les enquête continuent._

_Souvenez-vous du final de cette saison ? Évidemment que oui ! Question stupide ! Eh bien ! Vous allez oublier la partie tragique. Je m'explique. Jen est retrouvée dans une mare de sang, gisant dans un coin du bar entourée de plusieurs cadavres. Elle est toujours vivante mais inconsciente (dans tous les sens du terme) Tony et Ziva débarque et appelle une ambulance pour la directrice. Gibbs reprend la fin de la mission, tue celle qui aurait du mourir il y a bien longtemps et brûle la maison de Jenny. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, où va t-elle élire domicile ?_

_Vance reprend les fonctions de la directrice le temps de l'hospitalisation de Jen et convoque toute l'équipe. Dissoute ? Impossible ! Ziva retourne au mossad. Tony va diriger sa propre équipe en Italie. Impossible de refuser une nouvelle fois. McGee retourne à son service d'origine. Quand à Gibbs, il se voit attribuer trois nouveaux agents et cela ne lui plaît guère._

_Tony et Ziva eurent du mal à se séparer. Pour combien de temps ? Là est la question !La séparation est d'autant plus difficile que Ziva est enceinte de quelques mois. _

_3 ème année (équivalent saison 6)_

_Abby compte les minutes, puis les heures, puis les jours et enfin les moi depuis la dissolution de l'équipe. Elle voulait les revoir, qu'ils soient à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle posa un ultimatum à Gibbs afin qu'il fasse revenir. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle considère comme son papa. 7 mois venaient de s'écouler. 6 long mois. Trop long. _

_Ziva avait donné naissance à une petite fille, Zoé en se cachant de son père grâce à une amie d'enfance. Tony et Ziva restaient en contact aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient et se voyaient en terrain favorable. Pas facile ce genre de relation mais ils avaient dans l'espoir de retourner à Washington. Tony traquait les suspects à la façon de « pacific blue » : c'est à dire vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt moulant sur un VTT. Le tout allant aussi vite voire plus vite qu'une voiture._

_6 mois plus tard. La taupe démasquée au sein du NCIS. L'équipe peut revenir. McGee fut le premier à réintégrer l'équipe. Jenny venait de sortir de son coma et reprenait ses habitude doucement. Elle passa sa convalescence chez Gibbs. :roll : Ziva déposa son bébé à la crèche (7 mois pour la petite Zoé) et rejoignit sa deuxième famille avec une joie communicative. Reste le retour du très célèbre agent DiNozzo. Pas pour maintenant ? _


	14. Un retour surprenant ! saison 7

_4 mois s'était écoulés. Le temps de régler quelques papiers administratifs, de rapatrier son équipe au sein du QG du NCIS (eh oui ! C'est la crise) et l'italien fera ses bagages avec joie. C'est l'été. Les grandes vacances pour Chloé. Un retour tant attendu pour tout le monde._

_A peine, les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, Abby s'élança et sauta dans les bras de Tony, sans vouloir le lâcher et l'étouffant quelque peu au passage._

_**McGee : Abby ! Relâche-le un peu ! Il ne peut plus respirer !**_

_Abby desserra son emprise : **Pardon tony ! Mais je ne suis trop contente de te revoir.**_

_**Tony : Moi aussi Abby, je suis content de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué. Vous m'avez tous manqué.** Fit un clin d'œil à Ziva. _

_Tony se dirigea vers son bleu préféré et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui montrer toute son affection. Il arriva à lui décrocher un sourire. L'italien n'avait pas de remplaçant dans l'équipe de Gibbs et se demandait qui allait bien pouvoir le remplacer. Il s'installa à son bureau en tant que chef d'équipe et prépara la venue des ses deux agents. _

_Les enquêtes se succédèrent. La vie continuait. Le couple que formait Ziva et Tony semblait au beau fixe. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où la nounou leur fit faux bon. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution, emmener leur fille à leur travail. Tony l'avait déjà fait avec Chloé. Seulement, sa nièce ne posait pas tout à fait le même problème. Souvenez-vous de la la règle n°12 ? La fameuse règle dictée par Gibbs ! _

_Tant pis, ils étaient prêts à assumer leur relation et même à affronter Gibbs s'il le fallait. Tony était en mission sous couverture et depuis le milieu de la nuit. Ziva, quand à elle, se leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux petites filles. Ensuite, comme il n'y avait pas école, elle les emmena avec elle au siège du NCIS. Seulement, elle décida de mettre au courant Abby et de les lui confier pour la journée afin d'éviter une scène de son chef d'équipe. Même si cela ne faite que retarder le problème. Abby fut ravie d'accueillir les deux petites fille dans son labo. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre la liaison entre ses deux amis. Elle n'avait rien vu même si elle soupçonnait sur une certaine tension amoureuse entre eux mais elle pensait que cela s'arrêtait là. Surtout avec la fameuse règle. Ils avaient osé la transgressée. Cependant, si jamais Gibbs croise la petite Zoé, il risquerait de comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux agents._

_De toute façon, ils ne risquaient plus rien. Ou presque. Un Gibbs énervé n'est pas bon. Ça risquait de faire mal...aux oreilles et accessoirement derrière la tête aussi. Ce qui devait arriver arriva plus vite que prévu. Eh oui ! C'est long une journée ! Gibbs débarqua au labo, pose ses habituelles questions à Abby et son regard vint se poser sur la petite Zoé. La petite Chloé ne lui posa aucun soucis puisqu'il la connaissait bien. Il demanda à Abby :_

_**Gibbs : Que fait cette petite fille ici, avec toi ?**_

_**Abby : C'est Chloé ! Tu te souviens la nièce de Tony. Il n'y a pas école et personne pour la garder.**_

_Gibbs sourit : J**e ne parle pas de Chloé. Ma mémoire fonctionne encore bien mais de l'autre petite fille. Qui est-elle ?**_

_Abby, quelque peu embarrassée :** C'est ma nièce. Mon frère n'avait personne pour la garder et je me suis proposée de le dépanner.** (Elle ne mentait pas vraiment puisqu'elle considérait Tony comme son frère.)_

_Gibbs regarda bien Abby comme pour le faire comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité et s'attarda un peu plus sur la fillette. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ziva sauf les yeux. Ses yeux lui était plus que famillés. Ce n'était pas possible. Ses agents avaient osé transgressée une de ses règles. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Tony. Il devait s'expliquer._

_L'agent Gibbs sortit du labo et chercha Tony dans les locaux du NCIS. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée où ce dernier l'avait évité soigneusement suite aux recommandations d'Abby qu'il le croisa. Tony attrapa ses affaires et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Manque de pot Gibbs s'y infiltra juste à temps avant d'appuyer sur l'arrêt d'urgence. Un long silence se fit sentir. L'atmosphère devint pesante._

_Gibbs regarda son agent droit dans les yeux : **Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?**_

_Tony fuyant son regard : **Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**_

_**Gibbs : Petit indice : Règle n°12 !**_

_Tony cherchant une excuse et tourna autour du pot : **Règle très intéressante. C'est un joli chiffre. C'est bien écrit...**_

_Gibbs l'arrêta en lui donnant une de ses fameuses tapes derrière la tête : **Tony ! Sois sérieux ! Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?**_

_Tony se massa l'arrière du crane : **On a rien prémédité. On voulait attendre le bon moment pour t'en parler. Puis le temps à passé. Le mensonge s'est installé. Plus le temps passe et plus c'est dur d'avouer la vérité.**_

_**Gibbs : Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?**_

_Tony ne répondit pas. Gibbs lui redonna une tape derrière le crane._

_Tony continua de se masser l'arrière du crane : **Aieeeeeeeee... Depuis...quelques mois après son arrivée. A ma décharge, j'ai rien prémédité. Cela nous a pas empêché de faire notre boulot correctement. Je la trouve stupide cette règle.**_

_Gibbs le va un sourcil : **Stupide ? A ton avis, pourquoi je l'ai écrite ?**_

_**Tony : Tu as déjà vécu une expérience similaire qui s'est pas terminée ?**_

_**Gibbs : En quelque sorte. Toute les histoires entre collègues ne peuvent se terminer que mal.**_

_**Tony : Et si on représentait l'exception ?**_

_**Gibbs : Prouvez le moi !**_

_C'est ainsi que se quittèrent les deux agents. Gibbs ne les punissait pas, il savait que si leur couple éclatait, la punition serait suffise ment violente. Il voulait juste minimiser cette violence et surtout ne pas perdre deux excellents agents à cause d'une histoire d'amour. Qui nous dis que les craintes de Gibbs sont fondées ? Gibbs se trompe peut-être ! Il est humain après tout ! _


	15. Un miracle ! saison 8

_Une cellule terroriste vient d'être identifiée mais pas moyen de trouver des indices qui nous conduisent jusqu'à son chef. Ainsi, le directeur remplaçant a décidé d'envoyer deux de ses agents en mission sous couverture. Le choix de ces agents ne fut pas si aisé. Il faut deux personnes qui se connaissent bien. Deux personnes qui ont déjà travaillé ensemble et qui plus est donneraient leur vie afin de se sauver mutuellement. Tout naturellement ce choix s'est tourné vers l'agent DiNozzo et l'agent David. Abby leur a confectionné de nouvelles identités, très bien menées et insoupçonnables quand à leur profession de flic._

_Ainsi, Ziva attacha une barrette caméra dans ses cheveux, disposa une oreillette dans son oreille droite et retira tout ce qui appartenait à sa véritable identité. Tony glissa son oreillette dans son oreille et enfila ses lunettes caméra. Tout était fin prêt afin de passer à l'action. Première étape l'observation. Fait. Deuxième étape, l'infiltration. Cette opération s'annonçait minutieuse et délicate. _

_Tony et Ziva réussissent à s'infiltrer assez aisément auprès de la cellule mais c'était bien avant de rencontrer le patron. A cet instant, les problèmes ont commencé. Des doutes sont apparus sur son nos deux agents. Des regards se sont échangés entre eux. Des soupçons insoutenables pesaient sur eux. Ziva ressortit son côté ninja et déclencha une bagarre. Soit leurs couvertures étaient compromises soit ils venaient d'être prit pour une autre cellule. Dans les deux cas, cela ne sentait pas bon. Seulement, le couple n'était que deux face une bonne vingtaine de membres. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Se retrouvant dépassés, Ziva et Tony se retrouvèrent enchaînés dos à dos sur le toit d'un immeuble. Pas d'interrogatoire. L'italien rompit le silence le premier._

_**Tony : Bravo Ziva ! Super Ninja a encore frappée ! On fait quoi maintenant ?**_

_**Ziva : Très drôle Tony ! De toute façon, on avait aucune chance alors j'ai tenté une défense, qui n'a menée à rien, je l'avoue. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici.** Tenta de tirer sur ses liens afin de sortir une de ses mains. En vain._

_**Tony : Arrête de gesticuler comme ça. Ça fait mal aux poignets quand tu tires sur tes liens.**_

_Pendant ce temps, la CTU se trouvait sur l'affaire sans avoir prit la peine d'avertir le NCIS. La coopération entre agence était loin d'être parfaite. La CTU avait eut la brillante idée de prendre la cellule par surprise et d'attaquer directement. Seulement rien ne se passa comme prévu. Un visage pas si inconnu fit irruption sur le dos et s'immobilisa devant la silhouette de Tony. Le temps se figea. L'espace d'un instant la vie venait de s'arrêter. _

_Revenons un peu sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 5 ans et des poussières :_

_Ziva n'était pas encore arrivée et Kate n'était pas encore décédée. Souvenez-vous de Kate ? Petit récapitulatif pour ceux qui l'auraient oubliés :_

_L'enfance de Caitlin se passe comme n'importe qu'elle enfance, au milieu de chamaillerie entre la fratrie et de moments complices entre eux. Très tôt, elle su le métier qu'elle voulait exercer : celui d'avocate. Mais, voilà, en arrivant sur les bancs de la faculté, elle eut l'impression de faire 10 ans de prison et d'étouffer. Kate cessa donc ses études et se consacra à sa passion, le dessin. Elle devient même une profileuse hors pair. Elle est engagée par les services secrets afin d'assurer la protection du président jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre l'équipe de choc du NCIS. Kate quitte les services secret pour un bureau bien tranquille. Sa relation avec l'agent Tony a tout de suite évolué en type frère/sœurs, un tantinet puérile. D'ailleurs, Tony a fait remonter une partie de son passé qu'elle a volontairement enfouie : le jour où elle a été élue miss tee-shirt mouillé 1993 à Panama City.  
>Le temps a passé, la relation amicale, confidentielle et fraternelle avec Tony n'a pas évoluée d'un pouce. Cependant, Kate fut enlevée par des terroristes une semaine avant sa soit disant mort. La CTU, seule agence au courant de l'affaire, garda le secret et demanda à la sœur jumelle de cette dernière de la remplacer dans sa vie. Ni vu, ni connu, la CTU pouvait régler cette affaire et rétablir la vérité, une fois les terroristes sous les verrous.<br>Malgré tout son chagrin, Kate décide de coopérer avec la CTU et laisse sa sœur, dont l'équipe n'a pas la connaissance, gérer sa vie pendant une courte semaine. Une semaine au bout de laquelle, en toute logique, elle aurait dût reprendre sa place.  
>Manque de bol, sa sœur jumelle décède, une balle en pleine tête tirée par un sniper. La vérité semble impossible à révéler. La CTU a bien merdé. De plus, les terroristes courent toujours. Deux ans de captivité pour notre belle agente. Deux ans sans aucunes nouvelles de ses proches. Le coup qu'elle a reçu à la tête lui occasionne un une amnésie lacunaire. Du coup, aucun souvenir de son passé d'agent. Elle a oublié sa vie, a oublié sa jumelle et ne sait pas qu'elle est portée disparue.<br>Deux ans et deux semaines après sa soit-disant mort, Kate est libérée et la CTU lui explique petit à petit sa vie. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle était censée être morte et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne revoit pas les agents du NCIS. Elle travailla donc à la CTU, espérant ne pas tomber sur son ancienne équipe. Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? Qui rencontrera t-elle en premier ?  
>Cette rencontre ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Tony reconnu tout de suite le visage de son ancienne collègue et amie. Il sentit la colère monter et en même temps la joie de la revoir en vie, sans trou au milieu du crane. L'expérience fut troublante pour les trois agents. Ziva sentait le malaise de Tony et de Kate aussi. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Tony fut le premier à parler.<em>

_**Tony : Kate ? Je suis mort ?**_

_Ziva le pince : **Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**_

_**Tony : Aie ! Non ! Je suis bien vivant ! Merci Ziva ! Mais...C'est pas possible ! **_

_**Ziva : Y a pas de quoi, si je peux rendre service ! Faut qu'on sorte de là !**_

_Kate baissa le regard pour ne pas affronter celui de son ancien collègue : **Tony ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'ai rien voulu de tout ce qui est arrivé. Vous m'avez manqué ! Je te demande pardon si je t'ai fait du mal.**_

_Tony sentant la rage monter de plus en plus :** Je te préviens Kate, je ne suis pas pleins de bons sentiments en ce moment.** Il laisse exploser sa colère. **Pourquoi tu nous a rien dis ? Pourquoi tu nous a pas fait confiance ? Pourquoi tu t'es servis de nous ? Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à nous revoir ?**_

_**Kate : J'ai été enlevé quand tu étais en convalescence. Après je ne savais pas ce qu'il se tramais, ce que la CTU avait mit en place. Le mensonge s'installait. Dure de rétablir la vérité. J'ai appris qu'ils avaient mis ma sœur jumelle à ma place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et tenter de régler cette mission seuls comme ils savent le faire. Seulement au lieu d'un mois, ils ont mis deux ans. Pendant deux ans, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait ici, au NCIS. Pas de nouvelles. D'aucun d'entre vous. Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié. Le temps a passé. J'ai découvert toute la vérité, éclaircie les zones d'ombres. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu venir vous parler et puis le courage m'a manqué. Je ne savais pas quoi vous dire. Plus le temps passait et plus c'était dure de revenir vers vous. Le hasard fait bien les choses quelques fois. Pas une seconde, pas une minute, je n'ai cesser de penser à vous. Vous étiez comme une famille pour moi. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai perdue ma sœur et ça je ne l'ai pas souhaité.** Laissa échapper des larmes coulées sur sa joue._

_Tony resta sans voix. Sa colère se calmait. Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le NCIS et Kate se trouvaient être les victimes d'une machination de la CTU. Où était la coopération entre agence. Si seulement, ils avaient su, peut-être que les choses se seraient dérouler autrement. Seulement, personne ne le saura.** On peut être tenter de pas perdre le temps qu'il nous reste, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Tu peux nous détacher quand tu auras fini de pleurer. Je commence à avoir des crampes.**_

_**Ziva : Arrêtes de te plaindre ! Je te signale que je suis dans la même situation que toi.**_

_Kate sourit. Décidément, ça lui avait manqué les réflexions de l'italien durant tout ce temps : **Je vous détache de suite.**_

_Au moment où elle détacha les deux agents, la porte menant à l'escalier claqua violemment et se bloqua. Tony ne pu s'empêcher de faire l'imbécile._

_**Tony : On s'allonge et on prend le soleil ?**_

_Ziva lui donna une tape derrière la tête pour toute réponse avec le sourire aux lèvres et kate répondit un **« Tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps. »**_

_**Ziva : Plus il prend de l'âge et plus il régresse mentalement.**_

_**Tony : Merci du soutient les filles !**_

_La journée se termina plus que bien. Kate retrouva toute son ancienne équipe avec plus ou moins de difficultés selon les membres. Gibbs eut du mal à refaire confiance à Kate mais il s'y fait. McGee était troublé mais ravi de revoir la jeune femme. La complicité entre Tony et Kate eut du mal à refaire surface. Abby expliqua à Kate qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de Tony à son égard, que lorsque la sœur de jumelle de Kate est morte, le seul a remonter le moral de l'équipe fut Tony. Ce dernier s'est assuré que tout le monde retrouve ses esprit que l'équipe bancale qu'ils formaient redevienne comme avant. Seulement personne ne s'est soucié de l'état psychologique de Tony. C'est roc. Il ne laisse rien passé. Enfin, seulement ce qu'il veut bien montrer. Les jours s'enchaînèrent. Kate retrouva peu à peu sa place dans l'équipe de Gibbs. La complicité avec Tony revint assez vite à la suite d'une bonne explication entre eux. Tout redevint comme avant l'accident. Cependant, Ziva se sentait paumée, plus à sa place. Les discussions avec Tony dans leur salle de conférence préférée : les toilettes, ne changeaient rien. _

_Ziva se trouvait jalouse de Kate et fit tout ce qui était dans son possible pour lancer des piques sur celle-ci. L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre elles. Un peu comme ça l'était entre Abby et Ziva au début. Une rivalité était entre elles afin d'obtenir Tony. Ce dernier s'en amusait. Deux femmes se battant pour lui, c'est trop beau et trop excitant pour son ego. De temps en temps, pour le plaisir de les voir se battre, Tony faisait démarrer quelques petites étincelles qui prenaient très rapidement. Il s'amusait de cette situation contrairement à Gibbs qui tentait de faire régner l'ordre dans son équipe. Tony délaissait son équipe du fait de ce petit conflit et la retrouvait lorsqu'il croisait le regard de son ancien boss. Le temps passa. Un an environ. Un an de pure bonheur pour Tony. Un an de conflits pour les deux filles de l'équipe. Un an d'arbitrage pour Abby et Gibbs. Rien n'est sur le point de s'arranger même si elles tentent de réussit à bosser ensemble et cela va perdurer encore un moment. _

_L'ambiance au NCIS n'est pas au beau fixe. Des anciens commandos marines se sont alliés à des terroristes et menacent de faire exploser toute la villes en échange d'armes et d'argents. Toutes les agences sont en alertes : code noir. Les otages se font de plus en plus nombreux. Parmi eux se trouvent Chloé et Zoé DiNozzo (10 et 2 ans), Kelly Gibbs, Sarah McGee, Iris Shepard et le petit frère d'Abby. Comment vont réagir le NCIS ? Que va t-il se passer ? Les agences vont-elles céder ? Les terroristes vont-ils mettre leurs menaces à exécution ?_


	16. L'espoir fait vivre! ( saison 9)

_L'ambiance se trouvait tendue au NCIS depuis la menace des terroristes et cela se voyait sur le caractère des agents de l'équipe é se trouvait assise aux côtés de Zoé et Kelly. Elle avait conscience du danger. Elle savait que la situation se trouvait périlleuse et pourtant, elle se dit qu'il fallait intervenir. Chloé voulait tout faire pour laisser des indices à son « papa » afin qu'il la retrouve. Elle voulait protéger sa « petite sœur » aussi. Elle se mit à hurler, comme elle l'avait déjà fait la dernière fois qu'elle s'était fait enlevée. Vous vous en souvenez ? Vous voulez un p'tit rappel ? C'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Il suffit de faire un tour ici ! Tout y est noté ! .tv/t176-une-petite-chipie-qui-n-en-fait-qu-a-sa-tete La fillette avait de la ressource et elle avait surtout beaucoup appris depuis cet événement. Elle s'arrêta de crier quand un des gardes s'approcha d'elle et elle se lança dans un plaidoyer digne d'une DiNozzo._

**_Chloé :Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Une histoire que vous allez apprécier. Quoique la fin ne va pas vous était une fois...toutes les histoires commencent ainsi.. trois petits malins qui se croient plus fort que les autres et malheureusement, ils tombèrent que plus rusés qu'eux. Pourtant, ils avaient tout préparés, pensaient avoir crée le plan parfait mais c'était sans compter sur le super héros aux cheveux grisonnants. Ce dernier a toujours un train d'avance sur ses ennemis et sait tout mieux que personne et surtout avant tout le monde..._**

**_Terroriste : Tu te fou de moi, petite ? _**

**_Chloé, un petit sourire en coin : Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je ne me permettrais pas !_**

**_Terroriste plaque la petite contre le mur : Tu vas arrêter cet air suffisant et de petite garce, tout de suite !_**

**_Kelly donna un coup de pied au garde : Non mais vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une petite fille ? Écoutez au moins la fin de son histoire ! _**

**_Deuxième terroriste tire sur les cheveux de Kelly afin qu'elle mette sa tête en arrière : Tu te croit plus maligne, toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais écouter une petite gamine ?_**

**_Chloé : Je ne suis pas une GAMINE ! Je vais te botter les fesses !_**

**_Terroriste lui rit au nez : Tu crois ça ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !_**

**_Chloé lui cracha à la figure : Je vais tellement hurler que je vais attirer tout les voisins et que tu finiras en prison !_**

**_Le terroriste la plaque contre le mur et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge : Premièrement, tu peux crier autant que tu souhaites, tu ne risqueras pas d'alerter des voisins. Personne n'habite dans les parages ! Deuxièmement, tu risquerais d'agacer mes hommes et ça, c'est à tes risques et périls. Je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de te faire du mal. Et pour finir, tu ne vas te mettre à hurler car cette lame pourrait te trancher la gorge et ce serait bien dommage ! _**

**_Kelly : Vous êtes cruels ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! Comment osez-vous menacer une enfant ? Je vais la finir cette histoire. Dans quelques heures, vous serez derrières les barreaux et..._**

**_Le deuxième terroriste lui donne une claque :Stop ! Vous allez arrêter tout de suite votre jeu ! Un mot de plus et ça va mal finir pour vous !_**

**_Kelly se mordit la lèvre : Sans nous, votre marché ne tient plus et l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants vous le fera payer très cher. _**

**_Le chef terroriste soutint le regard de Kelly : Croyez-vous ça! Vous voulez parier?_**

**_Kelly soutint le regard : Quand vous voulez ! Je suis certaine de gagner ! _**

**_Le chef : Votre trop grande confiance en eux est votre faiblesse !_**

_**Kelly : Votre trop grande confiance en votre équipe est la votre !**_

_Pendant ce temps, toute l'équipe du NCIS tournait en tond ! En effet, tous les indices qu'ils trouvaient les menaient à un cul de sac. Gibbs devenait de plus en plus fou et incontrolable. Tony ne faisait plus de blagues. Kate et Ziva se sont rapprochée et ne se disputaient plus. Pendant de longues minutes qui parurent des heures, aucun indice viable ne se trouvait exploitable jusqu'à cette petite trace. Une petite trace insignifiante, qui n'aurait jamais attiré l'attention, sauf d'Abby. Une petite trace qui semblait être une trace de boue mais se révélait être une trace de pas. Une belle trace de pas partielle. Cela permettait d'identifier l'endroit où les otages se trouvaient prisonniers. Un sol argileux, avec un champignon poussant à l'obscurité quasi totale et une trace de fleur qui pousse qu'à un seul endroit. En croisant tout ces indices, ils purent enfin mettre la main sur leur cachette et préparer un plan pour libérer les otages et arrêter les terroristes._

**_Gibbs : J'ai besoins de 4 équipes d'intervention plus une vingtaines de membres autour au cas où certains voudraient fuir. Le FBI côté nord ! La CIA côté SUD ! La CTU côté EST et nous, on s'occupe du côté OUEST ! C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts ?_**

**_Tony croisa le regard de Kate, Ziva et Tim qui dirent d'une même voix : Prêt !_**

_L'opération de sauvetage venait de commencer. Tout s'enchaîna si vite qu'à peine Chloé aperçut Tony, qu'elle se précipita sur lui. Elle avait réussit à se détacher. Ses poignets étaient assez minces et un des terroriste n'avait pas bien serré les liens. Dans sa course, Chloé attrapa la main de Zoé et attrapa un tube métallique qui trainait de l'autre main. Ensuite, elle assomma deux gardes et sauta dans les bras de Tony. Enfin, elle serra sa jambes pendant qu'il se battait, provoquant un léger handicape. Elle finit par dire:_

**_Chloé : Je savais que mon histoire était vraie ! Je savais que mes Super Héros allaient débarquer et nous sauver ! _**

**_Tony sourit : C'est pas le moment de me faire rire, ma puce ! Tu peux me lâcher la jambe s'il te plait ?_**

**_Chloé : J'ai peur, papa !_**

**_Tony : Justement ! Si tu me lâche, je pourrais mieux bouger et nous défendre !_**

**_Chloé acquiesça : D'accord ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?_**

**_Kate attrape Chloé et Zoé : Vous venez avec moi ! Vous serez en sécurité en dehors de ce hangard et je reviendrais aider les équipes d'intervention après ! _**

**_Chloé : Mais, je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux aider aussi ! Je veux voir !_**

**_Kate : C'est trop dangereux ! On te racontera tout après ! Et puis, tu discutes pas !_**

**_Chloé se renfrogna mais obéit en apercevant le regarde de son papa : D'accors mais c'est pas juste !_**

**_Gibbs alla libérer les autres otages et câlina sa fille : Tu vas bien ?_**

**_Kelly le câline fort : Je vais bien !_**

**_Gibbs : Suis Kate et emmène tout le monde avec toi ! Reste bien en dehors ! _**

_**Kelly acquiesça : D'accord!**_

_Les terroristes sous les verrous, la vie reprit son chemin et tout le monde semblait heureux. Kelly retrouva la trace d'un ancien camarade de lycée. Un jeune homme qui lui plaisait beaucoup, qui continue à lui plaire d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle le voyait toujours accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis et était loin de se douter qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Pourtant, un homme vint s'asseoir à sa table alors qu'elle révisait ses cours de droit dans un bar. Un bel homme, marié au vu de son alliance qui vint jouer les entremetteurs. Quand elle leva sa tête, son cœur se mit à vibrer plus fort et ses joues se mirent à rougirent. Elle le savait. L'homme de sa vie se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne l'a pas oublié depuis le lycée. Cependant, elle a l'impresssion qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Il a un secret. Elle voudrait bien le savoir. Elle a confiance en lui mais elle ne supporte pas qu'il ait un secret. Peut-être qu'il veut juste la protéger mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être protéger. Elle a déjà son père sur le dos. En parlant de son père, elle se demande quel sera sa réaction en apprenant sa relation avec ce jeune homme ! Il se nomme Raphaël ! (voilà sa présentation :__ .tv/t58-raphael-trudeau-halliwell__) Raphaël n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle : *La femme de ma vie. J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle. Je l'ai rencontré au lycée. Nous étions dans la même classe. Dés que je la vois, je rougis et je baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard qui est superbe d'ailleurs. Voilà que je la retrouve, complètement par hasard dans un café quelques années plus tard. Toujours aussi belle soit dit en passant. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. mes joues prirent une couleur rosée et foncèrent un peu. Un homme vint s'installer à mes côtés et comprit mon embarras. Après une brève discussion, il arrangea une discussion entre Kelly et moi. Je lui doit beaucoup. sans lui, je n'aurais jamais su qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Je n'ai rien dis sur mon secret. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui dire. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Je me souviens des paroles de ma mère lorsqu'elle me racontait la façon dont mon père avait découvert la magie. Je ne serais peut-être pas là si ma mère n'avait pas accepté de tout dévoiler mais mon père serait peut-être en vie s'il n'avait rien su. Ou alors il serait mort avant sa naissance. *_

_Il est perdu. il ne sait pas quoi faire. Une chose certaine, c'est qu'il aime Kelly plus que tout. Raphaël sait que le père de Kelly est agent fédéral. Il l'a rencontré sur une ou deux affaires surnaturels. Il sait que Gibbs est familier avec cet univers, de par sa rencontre avec les frères Winchester. Le jeune homme connait bien les flics vu que son père en était un. Il n'a pas confiance en tout le monde mais en Gibbs, oui ! Cependant, il n'ose rienj lui dire pour sa relation avec sa fille._


	17. Et si on s'amusait un peu ?

_La magie est présente en chacun de nous, à condition d'y croire et d'oser y prêter attention. Une brigade d'agents fédéraux s'est ouverte à cet univers sous la direction de l'agent très spécial Gibbs. Ils s'occupent de toutes ces affaires dites « étranges » en plus des affaires relevant de leur juridiction. Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation : En 2013, la relève semblait belle et bien en place! Un nouveau pouvoir des quatre Halliwell, exclusivement masculin, venait de naître. Les Winchester étaient plus en forme que jamais. De son côté, Zankou constituait une grande armée : la Société de l'Étoile du Soir. Il était bien décidé à faire régner la terreur et imposer sa puissance sur le monde entier. Les Halliwell, avec la complicité des frères Winchester, fondèrent un mouvement rebelle : Les Chevaliers de l'Aube, afin de résister à cette nouvelle menace._

_Cependant, la période n'était pas vraiment propice à la sorcellerie. Depuis quelques mois, la chasse aux sorcières venait de réapparaître et tout devenait moins sûr. Tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. Tout le monde avait peur d'être dénoncé et brûlé vif sur un bûcher. Que ferez-vous à leur place? Dénonceriez-vous ou protégeriez-vous ces personnes ? A vous de décider !_

_Les attaquent fleurissaient et les dénonciations pleuvaient ! L'ordre ne régnait plus dans la ville ! Les agents, les inspecteurs et toutes les personnes représentantes de l'autorité sont dépassés. Voilà, qu'un dossier bien étrange vint apparaître sur le bureau de l'agent Gibbs. Des morts suspectes. Très suspectes. Étrange. Très étrange surtout lorsque l'on ne connaît pas le monde surnaturel. L'indomptable Zankou et son fidèle bras droit, Elmek faisaient régner la terreur sur Terre en toute impunité. Il fallait en finir. Tony tomba par un pur hasard sur une petite réunion de rébellion et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Il connaissait bien Sam qui avait sauvé sa fille quelques semaines auparavant des griffes d'Elmek. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait bien provoqué aussi. Il connaissait aussi ce Raphaël mais ne savait pas qu'il avait un lien étroit avec la magie. Tony connaissait bien le père, l'inspecteur Andy Trudeau, spécialisé lui aussi dans les affaires dites étranges. Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par Chloé qui tirait sur son bras:_

_**Tony : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?**_

_**Chloé : Ben, regarde papa ! Il y a une photo de Kelly avec Raphaël !**_

_**Tony prit la photo : Où l'as-tu trouvé ?**_

_**Chloé baissa le regard : Elle tombée du sac de Raphaël quand il a posé son sac. Je suis certaine que papy n'est pas au courant !**_

_**Tony esquisse un sourire : Va reposer cette photo sur le sac de Raphaël et revient vite ! On verra ce qu'on fera de cette information.** _

_Tony se dit qu'il pourrait s'amuser à jouer avec Kelly sur cette relation amoureuse mais ce ne serait pas sympa. Ce n'est surtout pas le moment. Il faut d'abord s'occuper de cette histoire de rébellion, de leurs arguments, de peut-être s'enrôler et après on pourra voir pour Kelly et Raphaël. Ziva les avait rejoint en compagnie de Zoé. Elle demanda ce qu'elle avait loupé et Tony lui raconta la scène de la photo. Ziva esquissa un sourire puis glissa à Tony, dans le creux de l'oreille « N'y pense même pas » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui murmura « trop tard » La réunion se termina et les chevaliers de l'Aube se formèrent officiellement. Mais, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, Ziva était rentrée avec Zoé et Chloé, trop fatiguée pour rester jusqu'au bout mais Tony voulait en savoir plus. Il vit une bagarre se produire entre deux jeunes hommes dont l'un deux se trouvait être le fils de son ancien collègue, Sirius Black. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna si vite qu'il ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il se passait. Elmek mena une attaque contre les Chevaliers qui réussirent tous à s'enfuir, quelques peu blessés._

_Tony se trouvait perdu. Il errait dans les ruelles sombres et tomba sur une charmante demoiselle. Tenue tout en cuir, on aurait dit une sorte de veuve noire. Même s'il est amoureux, il est forcé de reconnaître les charmes certains de la demoiselle. Il aimait bien plaire et il aimait se prouver qu'il pouvait plaire. Il faut dire que cette charmante demoiselle aime charmer les hommes et en faire ses jouets. Elle est en réalité une sorcière maléfique, avide de pourvoir et la réincarnation de la première démone ayant existée sur Terre, Lilith. Elle aime avoir tous les hommes à ses pieds et elle ne résiste pas à jouer avec cet agent. Surtout qu'elle pourrait obtenir de précieuses informations sur cette petite rébellion. Va t-il céder à cette sorcière ? Va t-il lui résister ? Va t-il la démasquer ? Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre ? Ou pas..._

_Pendant ce temps, le jeune Raphaël avait la ferme intention de rejoindre sa dulcinée. Il se rendit donc chez elle, au beau milieu de la nuit et attendit que Gibbs aille se coucher afin d'entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre de Kelly, en toute discrétion. Ce qui n'est pas gagné avec un Gibbs presqu'insomniaque. Marchant dans l'ombre, il se hissa à l'aide de la gouttière et frappa à la fenêtre de sa princesse. Elle allalt lui ouvrir quand Gibbs ouvrit la porte de sa chambre :_

_**Gibbs : Tout va bien, ma chérie ?**_

_**Kelly avec un sourire d'ange : Oui, mon papa ! Tout va bien ! J'ai juste fais tomber mon pot à crayon de mon bureau. C'est rien !**_

_**Gibbs, un peu méfiant en refermant la porte : Ok ! Bonne nuit, ma puce !**_

_**Kelly, avec un grand sourire : Bonne nuit, papa!**_

_Elle attendit que son père se soit couché pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et serrer l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras avant de s'endormir contre lui jusqu'au lever du soleil. Les deux amoureux n'entendirent pas le réveil sonner et Kelly sursauta en entendant les pas de son père dans le couloir. Elle rabattit le drap sur la tête de Raphy afin d'éviter un drame. Gibbs passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte:_

_**Gibbs : Il est l'heure de se réveiller, ma puce ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt dans la cuisine ! A ce soir !**_

_**Kelly : Merci, papa ! A ce soir!**_

_**Raphaël sort du drap : Pffffffffff ! On a eu chaud ! La prochaine fois, ce sera plus simple chez moi!**_

_**Kelly esquisse un sourire : Je crois aussi mais va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse !**_

_**Raphaël plonge ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Kelly : On va trouver !**_

_Kelly laisse ses lèvres se mêler à celle de Raphy et laisse l'instant ce prolonger quelques minutes avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et d'entamer une journée de faculté. De longues heures de droit._


End file.
